Sadame
by Sayuri Tsukishiro
Summary: Um amor proibido e uma tragédia. Três vidas entrelaçadas desde antes do nascimento pelo amor e pelo ódio, e lembranças de outra vida que são fortes demais para serem esquecidas. É hora do acerto de contas.
1. Capítulo 1

Normalmente, uma história começa do começo. Mas não esta história.

Com certeza, todos já tiveram uma vez a sensação de olhar para uma pessoa e ter a sensação de que já a conhece. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. E foi esse sentimento que norteou "esta" minha vida. Não, eu não estou louca - você logo entenderá do que falo.

Minha vida começou no ano de 1581, em uma aldeia muito longe de Edo, não me recordo muito bem onde. As primeiras lembranças de minha vida são muito vagas. É engraçado pensar agora como elas são muito mais vagas do que minhas "outras" lembranças, que depois daquele dia, se reavivaram cada vez mais em minha mente com o passar dos anos.

Eu tinha 9 anos quando aconteceu.

- CHIHARU!!

Eu já tinha me acostumado com ele gritando meu nome. Ele não era meu pai, tampouco marido de minha mãe. Era apenas um encostado que fazia minha mãe pensar que precisava dele, depois que meu pai de verdade morreu. Eu não o conheci, e sinceramente espero que ele não fosse como aquele homem, de quem mal me recordo o nome agora.

Obedientemente fui até ele até parar de pé em sua frente, sem nada dizer, de cabeça baixa. Já sabia o que viria, e veio. Um safanão me fez cair no chão.

- ONDE ESTÁ A VADIA DA SUA MÃE??

Agora era assim quase todo dia. Antigamente ele fazia isso apenas quando bebia e queria descontar a raiva de minha mãe que eu sequer entendia, e evitava fazer isso na frente dela. Agora era sempre, e se ela tentasse pará-lo, apanhava também.

Não pense que eu era uma menina acomodada. Eu queria fugir, mas não poderia ir sem minha mãe. Ela era tudo o que eu tinha, e eu nunca a deixaria. Quando me deitava à noite, pensava em mil formas de escapar daquilo, ate de matá-lo. Mas sempre que falava sobre isso com minha mãe, nos momentos em que ele não estava por perto, ela apenas me sorria tristemente. Eu nunca poderia ter entendido na época.

Mas naquele dia, foi tudo muito pior. Eu realmente não sabia onde minha mãe ia quando sumia assim. Achava que ela devia se cansar dele e querer ficar sozinha. Às vezes ficava com medo de ela ter fugido sem mim, mas ela sempre voltava. Aquele dia, ela só voltou muito tarde, e eu estava dormindo. Acordei com o terrível som de gritos e coisas quebrando.

- ...EU SEI MUITO BEM ONDE ESTEVE, SUA PROSTITUTA...!

Ouvi um grito de minha mãe. Assustada, saí da cama e corri para o outro cômodo, e a vi sangrando da pancada. Ela olhou para mim assustadíssima, e ele se virou, me olhando com fúria nos olhos, quando fiz menção de ir até ela.

- NÃO VENHA, CHIHARU!!

- Ah, aí está a pestezinha! Em pensar que quando o traste do seu marido morreu, fui EU quem sustentou vocês duas! - E ele bateu de novo nela, fazendo sua boca sangrar.

- SUSTENTAR? - Ela levantou o tom, o que raramente fazia, com a mão no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. - Sou eu quem tem que sustentar você, que bebe às minhas custas!

- CALADA! - E ele bateu nela de novo, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho. Eu chorava, não aguentava mais ver aquilo.

- MÃE! - E corri até ela, mas o homem facilmente me pegou com uma mão e me jogou violentamente de volta. Bati com a cabeça na parede oposta e escorreguei até o chão.

- Ah, mas eu vou ensiná-la a ser uma boa esposa...

Tonta no chão, tive a estranha sensação de já ter ouvido aquilo antes. Será que eu tinha batido a cabeça com muita força?

Vi ele arrastar minha mãe pelos cabelos, saindo pela porta da casa. Eu simplesmente senti que tinha que salvá-la. Eu sentia que ele iria fazer algo de muito ruim com ela.

Mas perdi a consciência no meio do pensamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por favor senhor, por favor... Meu filho...

Eu olhava para o corpo inanimado no chão, minha visão era turva por causa das lágrimas. Eu sentia como se tivessem retirado minha alma rasgando meu corpo. Era uma dor terrível.

- Seu filho é um bastardo - Uma voz assustadora soou perto de mim. Tinha um tom de ódio dissimulado, quase insano. - Filho de outro bastardo! Você me foi dada para ser uma boa esposa... Ah, mas eu vou ensiná-la a ser uma boa esposa...

Senti mais dor conforme ele me chutava. Segurava minha barriga inchada de grávida, e chorava compulsivamente. Ele estava morto, e agora meu filho era a única coisa que eu tinha...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordei de repente, sem entender o estranho e real sonho. Naquela idade, eu não entendia muito bem aquelas sensações, mas o desespero e a dor eram inconfundíveis. Pois era o que eu começava a sentir naquele momento; lembrei do que tinha acontecido e voltei a entrar em pânico. Por quanto tempo estivera inconsciente?

Eu precisava salvar minha mãe. Corri para a cozinha e vi a faca para cortar peixe, a maior que eu já tinha visto até então. Na hora, não pensei exatamente no que faria com ela, apesar de parecer bem óbvio. No pânico, não pensamos direito nas coisas.

Ouvi um grito de triunfo lá fora, e corri. Ele estava sobre o corpo da minha mãe, com as mãos no pescoço dela, e um ruído de quebra de ossos veio em seguida. O barulho me fez correr com toda a velocidade que tinha pra cima dele.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Enfiei fundo a faca de cortar peixe embaixo das costelas daquele homem. Depositei todo meu ódio e rancor naquele golpe. Enfiei a faca até o cabo. E o homem que eu odiava virou-se para mim vomitando sangue. Ele nada disse, apenas me olhou com olhos já sem vida. E caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

Embaixo dele, minha mãe, com o quimono sujo e meio rasgado, levantado quase até os quadris. Ela estava coberta de sangue. Quando me debrucei sobre ela, não ouvi seu coração. Uma enorme sensação de vazio se apoderou de mim. Minha mãe estava morta.

"Mãe..."

Minha voz não saiu. E por algum tempo, ela não sairia mais.

Foi a primeira vez que matei um homem.

A chuva começou a cair, se misturando com minhas lágrimas. Eu estava cada vez mais suja de lama conforme cavava uma cova para minha mãe. Pelo menos isso eu queria fazer por ela.

Consegui uma pedra grande e coloquei sobre a terra recém escavada, depois de enterrá-la. Aquele seria o único marco de seu túmulo. Terminado o trabalho, sentei do lado da estrada e apenas fiquei lá parada sentindo a chuva sobre mim, olhando o amanhecer. Eu sentia que seria sozinha pra sempre. Queria morrer junto com minha mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porém, junto com aquele amanhecer, veio o meu destino.

- Ora ora... O que uma menina como você faz à beira de uma estrada escura dessas?

Escura? Eu olhei para o céu. Já tinha escurecido. Eu nem tinha percebido quanto tempo tinha ficado ali parada, nem o frio, nem a fome. A voz gentil soou novamente.

- Está perdida?

Não respondi. O homem suspirou.

- Se não quer falar, tudo bem. Mas não irei deixá-la aí para os lobos comerem. Suba na carroça.

Talvez eu estivesse acostumada demais à cumprir o que me era dito ou eu simplesmente não tinha pensado em nenhuma outra coisa melhor para fazer, pois subi rapidamente na carroça do homem. Dei uma última olhada para a lápide de minha mãe, e então olhei para a lua no céu. Nunca sua beleza havia me parecido tão vazia e triste.


	2. Capítulo 2

- Já esteve em uma cidade de verdade, pequena?

O homem gentil acordou-me, eu havia adormecido na carroça. Tínhamos parado no mercado, e olhei a cidade.

Não era lá a maior cidade do mundo, nada comparado com Edo, onde morei mais tarde em minha vida. Mas eu, uma menina pobre que tinha crescido numa casinha de madeira em um vilarejo isolado, nunca tinha visto algo mais urbano, e tanta gente junta.

Fiquei fascinada ao olhar para o outro lado, mais perto do horizonte. O castelo de Odawara, como eu saberia depois, era simplesmente grandioso. Ficava em cima de uma grande elevação, alto entre as árvores, e seus muros brancos se destacavam entre o verde. Eu não sabia que era possível para um homem construir algo tão grande.

Um barulho me fez olhar para baixo de novo. Um homem com uma katana na cintura ria, bêbado, agarrado em uma mulher de conduta duvidosa. Eu notei então que muitos homens ali carregavam armas.

- Esses samurais de Toyotomi-dono parecem esquecer muito fácil da disciplina. - Ouvi o homem gentil dizer para o mercador com um tom de desaprovação.

Para continuar minha história, terei que explicar um pouco da situação do Japão daquela época. Era maio de 1590, e faziam poucos dias que começara o cerco ao castelo de Odawara, pelo exército de Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

O Daimyo Toyotomi estava numa campanha contra o clã Hojo, que era a última ameaça ao seu poder cada vez maior no país. E estava vencendo. Após várias batalhas, o castelo de Odawara era o último refúgio dos Hojo, e devo dizer que era um cerco muito incomum.

Pois apesar do exército de Toyotomi ser numeroso, os guardas que dormiam em suas armaduras e com as armas na mão dentro dos muros do castelo dissuadia-os de entrar. Não que eles quisessem tanto assim também. Aquilo era mais uma feira na cidade do que um cerco - haviam prostitutas, músicos, acrobatas e até comedores de fogo para entreter os samurais do lado de fora. Lembro de ter ficado assustadíssima quando vi um homem engolindo fogo como se fosse um doce.

E aquele não era apenas o exército de Toyotomi. Ieyasu Tokugawa, um de seus mais importantes generais, também estava lá, além de Date Masamune e outros figurões da época. E ao mesmo tempo do cerco em Odawara, acontecia o cerco naval ao forte Shimoda, em Izu.

Mas tudo isso eu só soube direito depois. No momento, era a primeira vez que eu via uma katana, mesmo na bainha.

- Curiosa, eh? - O homem gentil sorriu. - A propósito, eu sou Kawaguchi Takashi. Muito prazer.

Esquecendo-me de que não conseguia falar, tentei retribuir a apresentação, mas meus lábios apenas se moveram silenciosamente.

- Ora, és muda? Pobrezinha... Tantas mulheres que conheço poderiam ter esse dom - Ele riu da própria piada. Eu dei um risinho também.

E foi assim que conheci o homem que realmente foi um pai para mim.


	3. Capítulo 3

Takashi e Kyoko formaram um dos casais mais bonitos que conheci em toda minha vida. Kyoko-san tentou por muito tempo, mas era incapaz de ter um bebê. Na sociedade da época, uma mulher que não tivesse filhos era declarada um desperdício, algo inútil e provavelmente passível de substituição. Mas Takashi-san nunca a tratou assim. Eles se amavam, e ele nunca a culparia por algo que ela não tinha controle.

Eles sempre quiseram uma filha, e eu caí do céu - na verdade, caí da beira de uma estrada. Takashi-san nunca me perguntou o que aconteceu, mesmo depois de me tornar adulta. Ele sempre foi muito compreensivo com as pessoas.

E Kyoko-san... Ela sempre me disse que não seria mais filha dela se tivesse saído de sua barriga. Eu nunca esqueci minha mãe, quem me deu meu primeiro nome, mas Kyoko deu o nome com que eu seria conhecida por toda a vida. E ela também era minha mãe - não de sangue, mas de coração.

Aliás, sobre meu nome... Na época, eu ainda não conseguia falar. E eu não sabia escrever. Então as pessoas apenas me chamavam de "Pequena" ou "Menina". Até que um dia, algumas semanas depois de minha chegada, estava ajudando Kyoko com a arrumação da casa e entrei no quarto atrás dela enquanto ela arrumava os futons. Eu tinha o hábito de andar sem fazer barulho, e logicamente, Kyoko-san levou um grande susto ao me ver atrás dela.

- Ah menina, que susto! Você nem faz barulho quando anda, de tão leve... - Kyoko-san olhou para mim sonhadoramente, com uma mão apoiando o rosto. Eu apenas pisquei, sem entender muito bem. - Só por causa disso, irei chamá-la de Miyabi-chan.

Miyabi, "a graciosa". Eu sorri, achei o nome bonito. Sempre achei que Chiharu, "mil primaveras", não combinava comigo. Era de algum modo muito distante da realidade. Talvez fosse algum desejo inconsciente de minha mãe.

- Gostou? Muito bem, venha me ajudar com o jantar, Miyabi-chan! - Ela deu um leve tapinha em minhas costas para que eu me apressasse e fosse em sua frente. E então saí correndo feliz para a cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A família Kawaguchi não era muito rica, mas também não era nada pobre. Takashi-san trabalhava formalmente para um soldado de patente alta de Tokugawa-sama, que eu conheceria depois. Ele fazia suas armaduras.

Mas fazer armaduras não era sua atividade principal. Elas tinham uma certa exclusividade para poucos soldados de Tokugawa. Algumas eram caras e elaboradas, outras nem tanto. Dependia de quanto o cliente podia pagar. Ele não me deixava ficar muito em sua oficina, mas eu gostava de ficar olhando as belas armaduras quando podia.

Takashi-san informalmente também criava cavalos, e recebia hóspedes em sua grande casa - tínhamos alguns empregados também - e servia como um "faz tudo", realizando favores simples principalmente para os soldados de Tokugawa. Ele gostava de Tokugawa, o achava um general brilhante. Mas nem por isso ele gostava de Toyotomi. O achava um homem oportunista, que tinha apenas tinha subido na vida à sombra de Oda Nobunaga. Nunca conheci Toyotomi Hideyoshi, e tirando minhas impressões tiradas de relatos e suas ações que afetaram minha vida, nunca o conheci para realmente concordar ou não. Talvez fosse alguma implicância de Takashi-san.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O tempo ficou mais quente e Junho chegou. Eu gostava do clima mais quente, de como a grama ficava verde e o céu azul. Adquiri o hábito - que sustentei pela vida toda - de ficar apenas deitada na grama olhando para as nuvens e imaginando como elas se parecem. Quando adulta, isso me deixava nostálgica, lembrando aqueles dias da minha infância. Eu também gostava muito de olhar para o belo castelo de Odawara, nos morros lá longe. A casa dos Kawaguchi ficava um pouco afastada da cidade.

Não tinha havido nenhum confronto no castelo até então. Provavelmente os samurais de Toyotomi iriam apenas continuar se divertindo na cidade até que os Hojo se rendessem pela fome. Já fazia quase um mês que eu estava na casa dos Kawaguchi.

Fui acordada de minha observação de nuvens por um barulho de cavalos. O rapaz empregado de meu pai, Koichi, tinha chegado com suprimentos. Ele era um rapaz com seus 20 anos, magrelo e um tanto desajeitado, mas muito gentil e engraçado. Eu gostava dele.

Levantei-me da grama e saí correndo para recebê-lo. Meu pai já estava falando com ele, que estava segurando o cavalo, e acenou um pequeno cumprimento pra mim. E então alguns pássaros saíram voando todos juntos da mata ao lado, o que assustou o cavalo.

O rapaz se descuidou com o animal, que assustado, começou a dar coices. Koichi-kun conseguiu desviar, mas então escorregou na bosta de cavalo, e caiu com o traseiro no chão!

Explodi de riso imediatamente. E então percebi que minha voz tinha saído. Todos olharam pra mim.

- Miyabi-chan... Você pode falar! - Takashi-san exibiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Até Koichi veio ver, ainda sujo de bosta de cavalo. - KYOKO, VENHA VER!

Kyoko-san, que estava lavando roupas, veio correndo prontamente, e chegou meio descabelada. Eu tinha consciência dos olhares de todos em mim, e sentindo calor de tanta vergonha, nem sabia o que dizer.

- ...Konnichiwa? - Eu disse, incerta, com minha voz de menininha. E então todos começaram a comemorar, e Takashi-san me pegou no colo. Koichi veio me abraçar, mas Takashi-san mandou-o tomar um banho primeiro, pois não queria uma filha com cheiro de cavalo. E eu ri, não só pela piada, mas pela felicidade de ter sido chamada de filha também. Agora eu era Kawaguchi Miyabi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Mais tarde naquele mesmo mês, um homem importante veio à nossa casa. Era Takahara Naohito, um dos muitos capitães no grande exército de Tokugawa Ieyasu, e cliente de Takashi-san. E mais tarde, o meu mestre.

Eu não vi ele chegar. Estava passando pelo corredor, vi a porta entreaberta e ouvi vozes, e fiquei ouvindo. Eu realmente era uma menina muito curiosa.

- ... E então a batalha ocorreu dentro dos buracos! Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de batalha...

Uma voz cheia riu. Takahara-sensei era um homem bem humorado, daqueles que é bom de se ter em festas. Mas não se engane; ele era muito rígido quando preciso. Eu senti isso na pele.

Ele se referia a uma das poucas lutas que se deu no cerco a castelo de Odawara. Um grupo de mineiros da província de Kai tinha escavado passagens para dentro do castelo, e homens liderados por Ii Naomasa tentaram entrar. Não sei se eles ganharam essas pequenas lutas, mas de qualquer forma, não conseguiram entrar no castelo a ponto de derrotar completamente os defensores.

- Este é um cerco um pouco tedioso, e acho que para os dois lados. - Takashi-san bebericou saquê que Kyoko-san havia servido a alguns segundos. Era seu hábito beber com a visita, porém era um homem moderado. - Hojo faria melhor se rendendo.

- Ele falha em reconhecer sua derrota - Takahara bebeu também. - Toyotomi-sama esmagou-o em todas as batalhas desde que Hojo se levantou contra ele.

Takashi-san suspirou.

- Não é o primeiro clã a cair de joelhos perante a ambição de Toyotomi-sama. - De alguma forma, ele não me pareceu feliz, mas não quis falar do assunto. Takahara o olhou significativamente. - Mas bem. Quando este cerco terminará?

- Quando a fome de Hojo ultrapassar seu orgulho, o que pode demorar um pouco - Takahara soltou um riso rouco, quase de escárnio. - Acho que ele está confiante graças à Shimoda, que ainda não caiu. E defendidos por apenas 600 homens, veja só! Chosokabe-sama está perdendo o jeito.

- Chosokabe perdeu o jeito desde que perdeu o controle de Shikoku para Toyotomi-sama.

Foi a vez de Takahara suspirar. Ele então olhou para a porta e me viu. Eu estava tão absorta nas explicações militares sobre gente que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar que tinha esquecido de me esconder. Mas ele não pareceu bravo.

- Ora, veja só! Takashi, você tem uma filha agora?

- Ah, sim! Miyabi-chan, por favor venha aqui conhecer Takahara-sama.

Era engraçado como ele parecia meio orgulhoso de poder me apresentar a alguém. Me curvei educadamente na frente de Takahara, mas então vi sua espada guardada ao lado de onde ele estivera sentado e não consegui tirar os olhos dela. A bainha era cor de carvalho e brilhante.

- Sou Miyabi. Muito prazer, senhor.

- Mas que foi isso no seu joelho, criança? Se machucou?

Me senti um pouco envergonhada. Alguns dias antes, cismei que queria subir em uma das árvores altas perto da casa. Eu até consegui, mas ao chegar lá em cima, me desequilibrei e caí. Por sorte, só me machuquei levemente.

- Caí de uma árvore, senhor.

- E o que estava fazendo subindo na árvore?

- Não sei... Eu apenas queria ver como era.

Isso pareceu diverti-lo. Takashi-san riu.

- Ela é uma menina muito curiosa, Takahara-sama. E muito destemida.

- Sim sim, qualidades notáveis - Ele tinha o sorriso de quem está tramando algo. - Vi que você ficou bem interessada em minha katana, criança. Quer vê-la?

Eu nunca tinha visto uma espada desembainhada, e devo confessar que espadas me exerciam um estranho fascínio desde criança. Balancei a cabeça em um sim.

Então Takahara-sensei me mostrou sua espada, a Akaisame, Chuva Vermelha. As ondas de sua lâmina me pareceram muito belas, e o prateado do metal brilhava conforme a luz batia. Era quase como se estivesse viva.

- É muito pesada para você, ou eu deixaria usá-la. Quem sabe quando for um pouco mais velha.

Ele sorriu de modo enigmático. Claro que eu não acreditei que ele deixaria uma garota de 9 anos usar uma espada, mas fiquei pensando principalmente na última frase.

Então Takahara-sensei se despediu de Takashi-san e Kyoko-san, que esteve observando tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Quando ele saiu, o casal se entreolhou, e depois olhou pra mim.

- Parece que você tem um grande futuro pela frente, minha destemida Miyabi-chan. - Takashi-san falou com um sorriso engraçado. - Mas nada de subir em árvores de novo, ou vou acabar morrendo do coração.


	5. Capítulo 5

Enfim, agosto chegou, e com ele o fim da resistência do clã Hojo à Toyotomi Hideyoshi.  
Não só Odawara havia se rendido como também Shimoda, além das derrotas do clã em Shizuoka e Hachioji. Como era comum naquela época, tanto Hojo Ujimasa quanto seu irmão, Ujiteru, foram forçados ao Harakiri, o suicídio para manter sua honra.

Foi uma festa do exército de Toyotomi e seus aliados em Odawara. O castelo foi dado a Tokugawa Ieyasu, o que deixou Takashi-san muito feliz. Aliás, Tokugawa-dono ganhou todas as terras do clã Hojo. Toyotomi nem imaginava que estaria deixando a raposa cuidar do galinheiro. Ou talvez imaginase sim, mas ainda não temesse. Ainda.

- Você está linda, Miyabi-chan!

Kyoko-san estava vestindo o yukata¹ em mim, para irmos ao Obon na cidade - um festival que acontecia em agosto. Eu nunca tinha vestido nada tão bonito - ao contrário do kimono liso que eu vestia em casa, este era azul claro com estampa de peixinhos laranja. Meu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça com enfeites, com minha longa franja solta.

- Mas você também está, Oka-san.

Eu sempre os chamava de pai e mãe quando me dirigia a eles. Kyoko-san sorriu. Ela já tinha seus 29 anos, mas parecia ser bem mais jovem, e aos meus olhos infantis pelo menos, ela era muito bonita. Estava vestindo um yukata verde com flores de sakura rosas. Kyoko-san então me deu um pequeno leque laranja e apressou-me até a porta, pois Takashi-san nos esperava.

Então coloquei meus geta² e corri até lá fora, onde Koichi-kun nos esperava na carroça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cidade estava muito cheia. O festival estava acontecendo no templo de Odawara, e samurais de Tokugawa-dono e Date-dono estavam por todo lugar. Apesar de toda a festa, o Urabon era um festival para os mortos. As pessoas limpavam e cuidavam das lápides de seus mortos e no último dia do festival (que tinha 3 dias), lanternas eram postas no rio com mensagens para os mortos. Lembrei-me da lápide sem nada escrito de minha mãe e me entristeci por não poder fazer nada por ela naquele dia. Mas logo aquele pensamento foi varrido de minha mente.

- Takahara-sama!

- Oh, Takashi-san! - O Capitão Takahara Naohito vinha até nós. - Vejo que trouxe sua família. Konbanwa - Ele fez uma mesura para nós, e todos devolvemos o cumprimento.

Takashi-san então começou a conversar sobre coisas da guerra, e por mais que eu gostasse de ouvi-lo, meus sentidos estavam se deleitando com o clima do festival e eu não conseguia ficar parada. Havia música, risos, cores e luzes. Me afastei de Kyoko-san, que parecia ter visto alguém que conhecia, para olhar uma barraquinha que vendia hana-bi, pequenos fogos de artifício.

- Que belo yukata, menina! - O vendedor viu como eu olhava curiosíssima para os fogos. - Este é pra você, mas não conte pra ninguém.

Fiquei muito feliz de ter recebido um hana-bi de graça, e saí correndo com ele depois de agradecer. Mas, na corrida, acabei tropeçando em alguém e caindo no chão junto com a pessoa.

- Gomen nassai! - Eu me desculpei rapidamente, me levantando. Então vi que eu tinha batido em outra menina como eu. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu praticamente nunca tivera contato com outras crianças de minha idade, então fiquei olhando pra ela como uma idiota.

- O que foi? Tem algo no meu cabelo?? - A menina começou a me olhar com medo ao invés de gritar comigo. Então ela realmente começou a gritar "TIRA, TIRA!" e pular como louca.

- Não, não tem nada! - Eu gritei rapidamente, pegando-a pelas mãos para que parasse de pular. Então ela me olhou aliviada.

- Ufa, que bom... Eu morro de medo de grilos - E ela olhou para os lados como se um inseto assassino pudesse pular em cima dela a qualquer momento. Eu ri, e ela logo esqueceu-se que estivera gritando segundos atrás. Fiquei com um pouco de inveja, pois a achei bonita; tinha os cabelos sedosos presos em uma longa trança e seu yukata era azul escuro, com borboletas amarelas. Carregava um pequeno leque amarelo em uma mão e um takoyaki, espetinho de polvo, na outra.

- Ei, eu não te conheço - Ela sorriu. - Eu sou Saeki Keiko, muito prazer.

- Kawaguchi Miyabi - E retribuí a mesura.

- Ah, então você é a filha nova de Kawaguchi-san! Sempre o vejo no mercado, meu pai é comerciante.

Não soube o que responder, então apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Mas você é tão magrinha! Venha, vamos comer takoyaki! Você vai gostar! - E me puxou pela mão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tínhamos andado um bocado conversando sobre coisas bobas quando Keiko me cutucou.

- Veja! É SanadaYukimura! E olha com quem ele está conversando!

Virei-me rapidamente para onde Keiko-chan apontava ainda mordendo meu takoyaki. E foi a primeira vez que vi Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Para uma criança como eu, Tokugawa-dono me pareceu imponente e extremamente importante, como se o próprio já fosse o Shogun, e não Toyotomi-dono. Quem sabe eu já tivesse uma intuição... Eu tinha ouvido tanto sobre ele de Takashi-san que talvez começasse a achar que ele não existisse. Mas lá estava ele, conversando com Sanada Yukimura, outro homem sobre quem eu ainda ouviria muito. Mas até o momento, nunca tinha ouvido nada além de que era o favorito de Toyotomi. Conjecturei acertadamente que Takashi-san não devia gostar dele.

- Vamos chegar perto!

- Não seja louca - Eu segurei Keiko antes que ela saísse. - Eles devem estar conversando algo importante.

Não sei se tive medo, mas os dois realmente pareciam sérios. Logo eles se separaram, e outro homem veio para o lado de Tokugawa-dono. Depois eu saberia que era Hattori Hanzo, seu mais leal vassalo e um exímio espadachim. Infelizmente nunca pude vê-lo lutar, uma vez que este morreu poucos anos depois.

- Miyabi-chan!

Era Kyoko-san que vinha correndo. Eu até tinha esquecido que nem tinha avisado que ia à barraquinha de hana-bi. Então lembrei-me do que eu tinha ganho.

- Oka-san, olha o que eu ganhei! - Eu o agitei no ar.

- Ora, Miyabi-chan, você nos deu um susto! Te procurei por toda parte - Ela parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego e olhou para Keiko. - Konbanwa, Keiko-chan. Nossa, já viraram amigas?

Keiko-chan balançou a cabeça em um sim feliz, e eu sorri.

- Vamos soltar fogos!

Olhando as faíscas que saíam do hana-bi, eu nem sabia que Keiko seria minha melhor amiga para a vida toda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde naquele festival, coloquei a minha própria lanterninha na água, com uma mensagem para minha mãe. "Estou feliz agora, e sei que você está feliz também."  
E fiquei olhando a lanterninha ir sendo levada pelo rio junto com as outras, até sumir.

¹yukata: kimono de verão  
²geta: chinelos de madeira


	6. Capítulo 6

O ano passou, e já estávamos em 1591. O fim do ano anterior teve um estranho tom de paz ao qual as pessoas não estavam acostumadas, principalmente os samurais, que voltaram para suas famílias até algo mais acontecer.  
E eu também não estava acostumada à paz. Desde que havia chegado na casa dos Kawaguchi, tinha começado a aprender a ler e a escrever e fazer tarefas domésticas. Mas me sentia entediada. Sendo assim, eu vivia me metendo em encrencas junto com minha amiga Keiko.

Takashi-san e Kyoko-san sabiam que eu era um espírito livre, que nunca iria me adaptar à vida de esposa dedicada, como Kyoko-san. Mas não acredito que isso os entristecesse. Eles nunca tentaram me mudar.

Fiz 10 anos naquele inverno. E então, dias depois, uma nevasca trouxe o Capitão Takahara à nossa casa. Não o víamos desde o Obon.

- Estive ocupado com a burocracia - Ele disse, quando todos se sentaram à mesa e começaram a beber chá quente. - O que quer dizer, na verdade, ocupado de menos com coisas úteis. Toyotomi-dono ainda está de luto pelo filho.

Naquele inverno, morreu o primeiro filho de Toyotomi, que tinha apenas três anos. Ele agora não tinha um herdeiro. Logo ele nomearia seu sobrinho, mas isso lhe traria muitos problemas em alguns anos.

- E agora ele está tramando algo - Takahara continuou tomando seu chá. - Acho que ele quer atacar a China.

Takashi-san quase cuspiu fora seu chá.

- A CHINA??

- Sim - Takahara suspirou. - Parece que unificar o Japão e se tornar o Shogun não o satisfez.

- Pois devia! - Takashi-san pareceu muito perturbado. - Ele acha mesmo que a Coréia vai deixá-lo passar livremente com seu exército pelo país?

Eu fiquei imaginando onde ficava a Coréia e a China. Eu estava perto do fogo esquentando as mãos, e perguntei em voz baixa para Kyoko-san, que fazia sopa, e ela me disse que ficava do outro lado do mar. Imaginei se um dia eu os veria. Eu ainda não sabia como eu odiaria a Coréia depois.

Takahara-sensei olhou para a porta, como se pudesse ver a neve caindo lá fora.

- Tokugawa-dono está inquieto. Ele reagiu mais ou menos como você. Se Toyotomi-dono lutar na China, será tudo ou nada... Ou ele será o imperador do mundo, ou perderá tudo o que conseguiu. Uma derrota o enfraqueceria muito.

Então os dois homens ficaram quietos. Provavelmente eles já sabiam o que se passava pela cabeça do Daimyo Tokugawa.

- Mas bem, eu não vim apenas conversar, Takashi - Takahara disse depois de um tempo, colocando o copo vazio na mesa. - Eu vim fazer um pedido.

- Pode dizer, Takahara-sama.

- Eu quero tomar Miyabi como minha aprendiz nas artes da espada.

Acho que meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de pratos. Kyoko-san parou subitamente de mexer a colher e Takashi-san também pareceu estupefato.

- O senhor quer treinar uma menina para ser samurai?

- Ora Takashi-san, não fique tão surpreso - Takahara-sensei sorriu levemente. - Você sabe mais do que ninguém que o destino dessa menina não é apenas casar e ter filhos.

E ele realmente sabia, mas parecia no meio de um conflito interno naquele momento. Olhou para mim.

- Eu confio em no senhor, Takahara-sama. Sei que sabe do que fala. Mas é Miyabi-chan que deve dizer se quer ou não.

E então todos olharam pra mim. Eu acho que tinha pânico de ter muitas atenções viradas para mim, pois sentia meu rosto ficar vermelho e sentia um súbito calor.

- O senhor quer dizer... Ter uma espada como o senhor?

Takahara riu de minha visão simples.

- Uma mulher passa por muitas provações durante sua vida, Miyabi. Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de escolher seu destino, uma oportunidade que a grande maioria das mulheres não tem. Você irá treinar arduamente, e muitos a desprezarão por sua escolha. Mas nada se compara à satisfação de trilhar o caminho que você escolheu, não o que outros escolheram pra você.

O cômodo então ficou em silêncio. Takahara-sensei olhando para mim, Kyoko-san com a cabeça baixa, comovida. Takashi-san tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

E então, eu aceitei o chamado do destino.


	7. Capítulo 7

Então, o Capitão Takahara se tornou meu mestre.

Eu aprendi o código samurai, a disciplina, e o caminho da espada. Aprendi essas coisas tão bem quanto qualquer homem.  
É dito que a arma preferida de uma mulher é a naginata, que é mais fácil de usar, mas esse não era meu caso. Meu foco era na espada, e era minha arma preferida, apesar de treinar com outras armas e com as mãos vazias também. Eu treinava todos os dias no Dojo da cidade, perto do qual Takahara-sama havia estabelecido sua moradia em Odawara.

Às vezes voltava escoriada pra casa do treinamento, e Kyoko-san cuidava de mim. Takashi-san me olhava preocupado, mas nunca reclamou de minha decisão. Como eu já disse anteriormente, ele era muito compreensivo.

E eu ainda aprendia leitura e escrita e ajudava na casa. De alguma forma, eu também conseguia encontrar Keiko-chan para brincarmos juntas e para contarmos sobre nossas vidas. Apesar de tudo, eu estava muito feliz em aprender kenjutsu. Tudo o que eu queria era ser samurai.

Acho que eu não gostava muito de meninos na época. Certa vez, um dos filhos dos comerciantes da cidade me magoou muito dizendo que eu seria sozinha para sempre, pois ninguém iria querer tomar como esposa uma garota tão masculina como eu. Eu não fiquei triste pelo marido em si ou pela ofensa, mas pela perspectiva de ficar sozinha. O pânico da noite da morte de minha mãe retornava só de pensar nisso.

No dia seguinte no treino, Takahara-sensei percebeu o que estava acontecendo e me contou a história de Tomoe-gozen¹.  
Tomoe não foi uma mera esposa de samurai que defendia seu lar em última instância. Ela ia mesmo para os campos de batalha, uma exímia arqueira que também valia por mil espadachins. E ela ainda era linda, e uma ótima esposa. Takahara-sensei disse que isso não era impossível para mulher nenhuma que se esforçasse, e que eu nunca devia desanimar. A partir daquele momento, Tomoe-gozen passou a ser o modelo de mulher que eu queria ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toyotomi Hideyoshi realmente invadiu a Coréia em 1592. Primeiro a Coréia, pois como Takashi-san tinha previsto, eles não toleraram o exército japonês atravessando o país. No início, os japoneses tomaram Seoul e tudo parecia ganho; porém, o Japão estava com problemas no mar.

Pois os coreanos tinham esses navios que eu não sei descrever muito bem, mas eram feitos de ferro, e tinham cascos como tartarugas. Tinha um nome, mas era estranho e nunca guardei. Logo os suprimentos pararam de chegar ao exército, e quando a China atendeu o pedido de socorro da Coréia entrando na guerra, tudo chegou a um impasse. Em 1593, foi acordado um cessar fogo e os japoneses voltaram pra casa. Porém, a idéia de tomar a China ainda não tinha sido abandonada por Toyotomi-dono.

No mesmo ano, nasceu o 2º filho de Toyotomi-dono, Hideyori. Ele exilou seu sobrinho no monte Koya, e este foi obrigado ao suicídio. Seus familiares que não seguiram o exemplo foram assassinados. Sinceramente, não sei porque a situação chegou nesse ponto. Acho que as pessoas daquela época às vezes eram desnecessariamente extremas.

E os anos se passaram, e eu cresci. Um dia eu acordei em pânico quando vi sangue em minha cama, e quando chamei Kyoko-san, ela pareceu feliz, o que eu não entendi.

- Você agora é uma mocinha, Miyabi-chan.

Era o ano de 1596. Como Kyoko-san havia dito, eu já era uma moça de 15 anos. Na época eu raramente tinha muita consciência da minha própria aparência, pois eu estava sempre ocupada treinando, mas pensando agora, eu até era bonita. Usava os cabelos compridos presos no alto da cabeça e meus olhos eram castanhos e amendoados. Mesmo assim eu não era tão bonita quanto Keiko-chan - ela tinha uma beleza radiante de alegria. Seus olhos eram mais puxados que os meus, e bem negros, e ela usava o cabelo comprido cortado bem reto. Já dava pra ver aparecer sua habilidade com o comércio também.

Nunca mais eu havia pensado nas estranhas lembranças que vieram à tona naquela longínqua noite em que minha mãe morreu. Porém, naquele ano, outras lembranças importantes voltaram também.

Era um dia nublado, havia chovido no dia anterior. Koichi-kun dirigia a carroça enquanto eu cantarolava uma música qualquer, olhando para o céu. Estava particularmente escuro. Nós estávamos voltando da cidade depois de ter comprado alguns suprimentos.

- Acho que vai chover muito, Koichi-kun.

- Você tem muita habilidade para perceber o óbvio, Miyabi-san. - Ele brincou comigo como de costume, e eu fiz uma careta.

- Ora, seu... AH!!

Então de repente senti um tranco muito forte na carroça. Não sei o que aconteceu com o cavalo, mas de repente ele começou a escoicear e querer se soltar da carroça. Uma das rodas então prendeu em uma pedra, e eu saí voando da carroça, que tombava de lado. Acho que bati a cabeça, pois eu desmaiei por alguns momentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- EU TE ODEIO!!

- ÓTIMO! - Ele retrucou, com mais fúria que eu na voz. - PORQUE NÃO IMPORTA!

Fui jogada no chão, e ele bateu em mim, querendo abrir meu kimono. Eu estava desesperada, não queria que ele me tocasse, e tentei segurá-lo. Ele me deu um tapa para que eu soltasse, e comecei a chorar alto.

- Você é MINHA mulher, e tem que ME obedecer!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordei sentindo frio, estava encharcada. Senti gostas de chuva caírem em meu rosto. Quando abri os olhos, um homem me olhava muito de perto.  
Sentei-me de repente, assustada. O sentimento de desespero do sonho ainda estava vivo em mim, e a visão daquele homem desconhecido me perturbou muito.

- A senhorita não se machucou? Foi um acidente e tanto ali.

Não respondi. Olhei para sua cintura, e ele tinha uma katana - um samurai. Senti que já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar, e não gostava deles. Então percebi que ele não estava olhando para mim, e sim para minhas pernas, pois o kimono estava desarrumado e havia as deixado à mostra.

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu rapidamente peguei a bokuto² às minhas costas e simplesmente ataquei o homem.

Houve um barulho alto de madeira batendo. Ele tinha defendido minha espada de madeira com sua espada ainda sem tirar da bainha. Sorriu, e eu odiei aquele riso de desprezo.

- Ora, uma senhorita destemida. Desculpe pelos meus modos, não consigo me conter de olhar quando vejo algo bonito...

Não respondi de novo. Olhei em volta e procurei Koichi e a carroça, ignorando-o. Levantei-me.

- O rapaz está bem, está logo ali.

Então eu saí andando na direção de Koichi, que eu já tinha visto. Ele estava meio zonzo, olhando para a carroça.

- Você está bem, Miyabi-san?

- Sim. - Respondi secamente. Vi então que o homem tinha me seguido.

- Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas já estamos bem. Pode ir agora. - Falei em linguagem um pouco rude, mas o samurai não pareceu se importar. Eu ainda segurava a bokuto firme na minha mão.

- Tenham um bom dia.

Com uma leve mesura, ele continuou seu caminho. Não me senti calma até que suas costas sumissem de minha vista.

- Ficou louca? - Koichi-kun sussurrou urgentemente para mim. - Aquele era Minamoto Ichirou, um dos capitães de Toyotomi-dono!

- Aquele era um pervertido oportunista - Eu respondi. - E o que alguém como ele faz por aqui?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que traria um homem como ele aqui. Vamos sair dessa chuva Miyabi-san, estou congelando...

Eu então percebi que estava toda dolorida também. Ajudei Koichi-kun com as coisas e voltamos pra casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas em casa, eu comecei a me sentir doente. Fiquei com febre. Kyoko-san me mandou ir deitar, e tocou levemente minha testa para sentir minha temperatura.

- Você pegou muita chuva, Miyabi-chan... Irei fazer um chá quente para você.

Fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido aquele dia. Acabei adormecendo antes que ela voltasse, e tive sonhos estranhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Meu pai irá me dar em casamento para ele.

O homem com quem eu falava, que estava de cabeça baixa, ficou subitamente alerta.

- Para aquele homem?? Natsuko, se ele sequer tocá-la, eu juro que...

- Por favor, Masaru! Não faça algo estúpido! Sua família...

- Pro inferno com minha família! - Ele levantou-se, me olhando nos olhos. - Natsuko, eu amo você... Quero casar com você... Só de pensar naquele homem... com...

Ele não terminou a frase. Eu sentia que começaria a chorar.

- Masaru... E você acha que não sinto o mesmo?

Ele acalmou a expressão, e me abraçou em silêncio. Comecei a soluçar. Me sentia presa a um destino que eu não queria, como se estivesse em uma gaiola, pra vida inteira.

- Masaru... Eu te amo tanto...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordei e senti que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Já era de manhã, e eu adivinhava que ainda chovia lá fora pelo barulho. Me sentia pesada de tristeza e saudade, de alguém que eu não sabia quem era. Também sentia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa muito importante. Que lembranças eram aquelas?

¹-gozen: honrífico antigo correspondente aproximadamente a "Lady"  
² bokuto: espada de treinamento feita de madeira, mais sólida e mais parecida com uma espada de verdade que uma shinai


	8. Capítulo 8

Por um tempo, fiquei pensando muito em todas aquelas lembranças vindas não sabia de onde na minha cabeça. Mas nada de novo aconteceu, e ocupada como eu era, tive que deixar isso de lado. Apesar disso, vivia me pegando olhando para o céu e pensando em quem seria Masaru.

- Miyabi-san, nos ajude!

Fui acordada de meu devaneio com uma das crianças puxando a manga de meu kimono.

- O que foi, Aki-kun?

- Nossa bola... Ficou presa no telhado.

Eu sei que não devia ficar matando tempo na cidade enquanto tinha tanto a treinar, e sei que samurais devem ser disciplinados, mas eu era jovem demais para ser tão apegada a responsabilidades. Pensando agora, ainda bem que eu não estava no dojo aquele dia, ou eu nunca conheceria aquela pessoa. O destino é algo curioso.

Fui com Aki até a casa onde outras crianças também olhavam para a bola em cima do telhado. Suspirei, não era a primeira vez que eu tinha que fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Por favor, você pode pegar para nós?

- Claro - Dei um leve sorriso, prendendo as mangas do meu kimono para não atrapalharem.

Comecei então a escalar a casa usando a calha. Primeiro fiquei meio receosa, parecia um pouco solta, mas continuei subindo até chegar ao telhado. Abri os braços para me equilibrar, e ouvi as crianças lá embaixo soltarem gritinhos de uma mescla de medo e admiração.

Então consegui pegar a bola, e joguei-a para baixo. Risos e gritos de agradecimento, então me preparei para voltar ao chão. E foi aí que perdi o equilíbrio.

Pois eu realmente estava certa sobre a calha. Meu apoio simplesmente sumiu, e quando percebi, estava tentando pegar o ar. Me ouvi gritar.

Mas não caí no chão, e sim em cima de alguém.

- Ai... A senhorita está bem?

Olhei para o alguém, e me senti até zonza, não sei se foi da queda. Era um rapaz com seus 17 anos, de olhos negros e cabelo na altura dos ombros, liso e também negro. Poderia ser o irmão de Keiko-chan. Fiquei olhando principalmente para seus olhos, eu sentia uma estranha familiaridade neles... Devo ter ficado um tempo olhando para ele como uma idiota, com o coração quase saindo pela boca, pois ele deu um sorrisinho de constrangimento.

- ... Você está em cima de mim.

- Ah!

Me levantei rapidamente e repeti mil vezes que sentia muito por ser tão desastrada. Ele me olhou gentilmente.

- Está tudo bem, acho que foi uma sorte eu estar aqui. Não se machucou?

- Não, não - Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é seu? - Ele me estendeu minha bokuto, que eu tinha deixado no chão antes de subir. Peguei e agradeci em voz baixa, esperando que ele brincasse comigo por treinar espada, o que me deixaria chateada. - Que coisa rara, uma garota treinando espada. Eu bem gostaria de ter mulheres lutando junto comigo no campo de batalha.

Ele falou inocentemente, e logo ficou vermelho ao notar que poderia ser mal interpretado. Eu ri. Me lembrei que não tinha me apresentado.

- Sou Kawaguchi Miyabi. Muito prazer.

- Fujimiya Keisuke - E ele retribuiu a mesura. Seu nome ficou ecoando em minha mente.

Percebi que as crianças nos olhavam curiosos, e ele também percebeu.

- Bem... Eu moro nessa cidade a pouco tempo, mas acho que nos veremos muitas vezes ainda.

- Sim - Eu respondi de um jeito meio feliz demais.

Tenho que dizer como me senti extremamente idiota na primeira vez que falei com ele... Minha paixão a primeira vista estava escrita em minha testa com nanquim. Nós então nos despedimos, e eu saí correndo, pois ainda tinha que treinar. Mas eu corria quase saltitante de felicidade.

Fujimiya Keisuke... Esse nome nunca mais sairia da minha mente, nem do meu coração.


	9. Capítulo 9

- HAAAAAH!

A bokuto voou da minha mão. Fui derrubada pela terceira vez naquele dia por Takahara-sensei.

- A senhorita está desconcentrada. - Ele me disse, enquanto eu sentava recuperando o fôlego. Senti seu olhar severo como uma bigorna de ferreiro sobre minha cabeça. - O que está havendo?

Eu não podia simplesmente deixar de responder o meu mestre, mas não queria falar também sobre Fujimiya Keisuke. Ele sentou-se à minha frente.

- Você também não tem treinado em seu tempo livre, eu sei disso. O que anda fazendo na cidade até tarde?

- Nada, Sensei...

Na verdade, além de ver Keiko, ficava tentando reencontrar Keisuke. Minhas lições de escrita haviam terminado, e eu tinha tempo à tarde agora. Mas eu não o via desde nosso primeiro encontro, uma semana antes.

- Nada, esse é o problema. - Ele continuou, em tom grave. - Você sabe porque eu a tomei como minha aprendiz, Miyabi?

- Porque eu me interessava demais por espadas? - Disse incerta, sabendo que estaria errada.

- Não. Porque eu já me enganei sobre a força de uma mulher antes, e não quero mais cometer este engano.

Estranhei as palavras de meu mestre, captando algo do passado.

- Sua mãe, Kyoko-san. Ela é filha de samurais, de outro modo, eu não poderia treiná-la por mais que eu quisesse. Ela, como você, também treinou o suficiente para proteger sua própria casa. Mas você quer mesmo que seu destino seja ser uma apenas uma dona de casa eficiente? Cuidar dos filhos e ficar esperando seu marido voltar da guerra, isso se ele voltar?

- Não...

- Foi o que pensei. Miyabi, você tem muito potencial. Não o desperdice com futilidades.

E deu o treino por encerrado. Enquanto arrumava minhas coisas, as palavras de meu mestre ficaram ecoando em minha cabeça.

Apenas muito tempo depois fui conhecer a história anterior de Takahara Naohito. Com certeza não era comum um homem daquela época acreditar tanto no potencial de uma mulher. Mas Takahara-sensei, como eu, já tinha se apaixonado perdidamente uma vez em sua vida.

Seu nome era Kaede. Havia crescido numa rígida família de samurais, um ambiente não muito favorável a mulheres como ela. Pois ela era como eu.

Kaede desprezava completamente o destino habitual de uma filha de samurais, de casar com quem lhe era indicado e depois cuidar da casa e dos filhos enquanto o marido está na guerra. Ela queria fazer seu próprio destino. E suas idéias levavam a várias brigas com o pai, a ponto de ter apanhado algumas vezes. Era como um pássaro selvagem preso em uma gaiola.

Até que um dia, Kaede deu um basta. Roubou uma armadura e uma katana e fugiu de casa na calada da noite.

Uma atitude temerária, sem dúvida. Mas eu, na situação dela, não faria diferente.

Não adianta tentar entortar os galhos da cerejeira com as mãos, eles sempre crescerão para onde quiserem. Se você forçar, eles quebrarão, mas nunca crescerão para onde você quer.

Foi aí que Takahara se encontrou pela primeira vez com Kaede. Ele zombou quando a viu com uma katana na cintura, dizendo que uma mulher nunca saberia usar nenhuma arma além de uma vassoura. Logo depois ele engoliu suas palavras, pois ela lhe deu uma surra! Não sei como se deu a luta, mas o que aconteceu provavelmente foi que Takahara-sensei a subestimou e ela se aproveitou disso. E a partir daí, se tornaram inseparáveis - apesar de sempre brigando. Mas muitas pessoas brigam apenas de brincadeira, é seu modo de expôr seus sentimentos. Conheci alguns casais assim.

Ele não podia viver sem ela, e ela não podia viver sem ele. Por um bom tempo, iam juntos à todo lugar, e começaram a falar em se casar. Mas logo Kaede foi reconhecida, e após um tempo de fuga, acabou sendo levada de volta à presença de seu pai. Takahara-sensei nada pôde fazer - ele estava no seu direito de recuperar a filha.

Takahara, apesar de tentar, nunca mais viu Kaede. Tempos depois ele soube que Kaede foi presa por seu pai em um quarto escuro e sem janelas. Definhou até finalmente se matar. Deixou apenas um pequeno poema, que apenas ele leu e nunca comentou a ninguém.

Provavelmente Takahara viu em mim o mesmo espírito de Kaede, e encontrou nisso uma chance de se redimir consigo mesmo por sua impotência em ajudá-la. E na minha opinião, ele conseguiu. Sem meu mestre, eu não seria nada do que sou hoje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu estava dispersa nos treinos também porque estava pensando no Tanabata, meu festival preferido, que acontece no início de agosto. Era quase certo que Keisuke estaria lá. Faltando três dias, acabei pedindo conselho a Keiko-chan.

- Fujimiya Keisuke??

- FALE BAIXO!

- Gomen nassai... - Keiko-chan se desculpou, envergonhada. - Mas, você o conheceu mesmo? - O tom de entusiasmo de sua voz retornou quase imediatamente. Estávamos conversando comendo bolinhos de arroz na parte de trás da casa de Keiko, durante a minha hora do almoço.

- Sim... foi ele que me salvou da queda.

- Ai, que inveja... - Ela suspirou sonhadoramente. - Quem dera alguém me salvasse de alguma coisa também. Talvez de grilos.

- Keiko-chan, concentre-se, por favor - Eu já estava acostumada à essa mania de Keiko. - O que você sabe sobre ele?

- Ah, sim! - Ela pareceu acordar de um sonho. - Fujimiya. O pai dele é um general de Toyotomi-dono. Ele lutou na Coréia. São samurais de respeito, com uma renda considerável...

Suspirei. Às vezes Keiko-chan dava valor demais ao dinheiro, e não sei se isso era um defeito ou uma virtude, pois o comércio estava em seu sangue.

- E Keisuke-sama?

Ela fez uma cara engraçada.

- Keisuke-sama... Você está caidinha por ele, não está?

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, era inútil mentir para Keiko.

- Sabe... Quando você conhece uma pessoa, mas tem a sensação de que já a conhecia antes?

Keiko ficou muito entusiasmada.

- Você está apaixonada SIM! - Ela deu risinhos, enquanto eu baixava os olhos envergonhada. Já tinha terminado meu arroz. - Bem, o Tanabata está próximo! O pai dele deve vir já que estão estabelecidos na cidade por um tempo, então com certeza ele virá junto. Se arrume bem bonita e tente falar com ele.

Se aquilo dependia de eu estar bonita, pensei, com certeza não daria certo. Me sentia muito inferior a Keiko-chan e outras garotas da cidade.

- E agora eu não sei mais se poderei vir... Koichi-kun está em Edo, na casa de parentes. Meus pais não irão, pois Otou-san machucou a perna. Então não sei se me deixarão vir sozinha...

- Besteira - Keiko-chan abanou a mão, para que eu deixasse disso. - A estrada é segura, mesmo de noite. Ninguém fala de salteadores a anos! E você não mora tão longe assim.

Suspirei e olhei para o céu. Parecia que teria que persuadir Takashi-san de alguma forma. Ia acabar doente se continuasse pensando em Keisuke o tempo todo. Ou no Masaru de meus sonhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia chegou, e eu implorei que Takashi-san me deixasse ir ao festival. Depois de ouvir meus argumentos, ele acabou deixando, apesar de parecer um pouco contrariado. Ele sabia como eu gostava do Tanabata.

Kyoko-san ajudou-me a me arrumar. Nós agora tínhamos a mesma altura (não sei se eu era uma garota alta ou ela que era uma mulher baixa), então me emprestou um de seus yukata. Me emprestou um púrpura, com estampa de lua e nuvens brancas. Achei muito bonito. Ela então prendeu meu cabelo de um jeito diferente, deixando-o parcialmente solto, e usando "hashis" laqueados para prendê-lo. Por fim, me deu um pequeno leque cinza. Por um momento senti que voltava ao meu primeiro festival na infância, quando conheci Keiko-chan.

Kyoko-san então ficou alguns momentos olhando para mim, e suspirou sonhadoramente, como era seu hábito. Mas logo pareceu um pouco preocupada.

- Miyabi-chan, não me acalmarei se você não levar uma coisa. Deixe-me lhe mostrar.

Kyoko-san abriu um armário na casa que eu nunca a tinha visto abrir. E a primeira coisa que vi foi uma naginata enorme pendurada na parede.

Parece o momento oportuno para explicar que havia a naginata de modelo masculino e feminino - pois era uma arma muito utilizada por mulheres, como disse anteriormente. O que as diferencia é que o modelo feminino tem a lâmina mais curta mas também mais curva. O motivo é que uma mulher não tem a mesma força de um homem para utilizá-la, então a lâmina não pode ser muito grande, mas se for feita mais curva, não perderá em poder de corte. A masculina é mais reta e longa.

Fiquei olhando a naginata enquanto Kyoko-san tirou uma caixa, e estendeu-a até mim. Dentro havia uma tanto¹ preta, com o punho belamente decorado.

- Leve isso escondido no seu obi, se algo acontecer. Apesar de que é mais provável que não, não é? - Ela sorriu, enquanto escondia a tanto no meu obi. Depois daquela noite agradeci muito por me ter emprestado aquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não demorei muito mais de uma hora andando em passos lentos até chegar à cidade. Consegui ouvir a festa no templo de longe. Chegando na porta, encontrei Keiko-chan. Ela estava usando odangos, o que a deixava com cara de chinesa (apesar de que na época eu ainda não tinha visto um chinês para saber) e um kimono amarelo com estampa de fitas lilases.

- Miyabi-chan! - Ela correu até mim e me arrastou pela mão para dentro do templo. Estava bem cheio, e muitas pessoas importantes estavam lá, principalmente amigos de Tokugawa-dono.

Encontrei meu mestre logo, conversando com o General Ii Naomasa, e fui apresentada a ele. Devo dizer como eu me senti honrada em lutar ao seu lado alguns anos depois. Ele e suas tropas se vestiam todos de armaduras vermelhas como o sangue, e eram chamados de "Demônios Vermelhos", tanto pelas suas vestes quanto pela sua sede por sangue. Ele também seria conhecido mais tarde como um dos quatro guardiões de Tokugawa.

Mas apesar de toda sua fama, ele foi muito gentil comigo. Meu mestre servia a ele, era capitão de uma de suas tropas. Eles também eram amigos, algum casamento distante unia suas famílias.

- Você sempre me surpreendeu ao escolher seus aprendizes, Takahara-san. Nunca esteve enganado uma única vez! - O comentário de Ii-sama fez Takahara-sensei rir um pouco. - Não o questionarei mesmo se aparecer com uma menina no campo de batalha.

- As batalhas estão distantes de nós agora, Ii-sama.

Naomasa-sama suspirou. Ambos os homens sabiam que não era verdade. Keiko-chan estava impaciente me esperando ao lado da barraquinha de takoyaki, então me despedi com uma mesura.

- Que inveja de você, Miyabi-chan... Conhecendo tanta gente importante por aí - Ela me estendeu o takoyaki que tinha comprado pra mim. Se bem a conhecia, já devia ter comido uns dois. Nós sempre gostamos muito de takoyaki, pois tinha um significado especial em nossa amizade, e comíamos o tempo todo em festivais. - Eu não vi Keisuke-sama ainda.

Suspirei, era exatamente o que eu ia perguntar. Fomos andando pelo festival para ver os tocadores de taiko, uma espécie de tambor enorme que sempre tinha em festivais. E então tentando passar por um local estreito alguém pisou no meu pé.

- Ai!

- Gomen nassai! - Uma voz familiar se desculpou. Me virei e acho que minhas pernas até tremeram de susto. Era Keisuke. - Miyabi-sama! Acho que estamos fadados a nos encontrar de formas violentas - Ele riu. Eu ri também.

- Também acho, Keisuke-sama - Dei ênfase no honorífico, pois tinha ficado sem graça de ser chamada de Miyabi-sama. - Deixe-me apresentar minha amiga.

- Saeki Keiko - Keiko-chan apressou-se em fazer uma mesura, e ele devolveu a formalidade. Puxei a manga do yukata dela para avisar que estávamos no meio do caminho as pessoas, e fomos para mais perto do palco com dois taikos montados. Keisuke-sama foi conosco. Porém, ele estava olhando para o lado. Olhei para onde ele estava olhando.

E então, uma louca sensação de familiaridade e perigo me invadiu ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos encontraram o de um homem que nos observava de longe. Era Minamoto. Só o seu olhar era o suficiente para embrulhar meu estômago.

- Miyabi-chan? Keisuke-sama?

Nos viramos para Keiko ao mesmo tempo.

- O que houve?

Keisuke respondeu primeiro.

- Nada... Achei ter visto alguém que conhecia. Mas me enganei.

Minamoto já tinha sumido quando olhei de novo. Fiquei intrigada e pensando naquilo enquanto os taikos soavam. Era só a segunda vez que eu encontrava Keisuke e Minamoto - como que aquela situação poderia já ter acontecido antes?


	10. Capítulo 10

- Desculpem-me, Miyabi-chan, Keisuke-sama.

Estávamos parados na frente da barraquinha do pai de Keiko. Ele estava vendendo comida, e uma das ajudantes tinha acabado de passar mal. Uma pequena confusão se formou, e enquanto levavam a moça para algum lugar mais ventilado, Keiko-chan já tinha prendido as mangas do yukata e se posto do lado de dentro do balcão.

- Tudo bem, Keiko-chan. Seu pai precisa de ajuda.

Fizemos mesuras e nos despedimos, e Keiko piscou discretamente pra mim. Meu coração estava batendo quase na boca - eu estava sozinha com Keisuke!

- Sua amiga é bem animada - Ele me disse finalmente, depois de ficarmos em silêncio alguns longos segundos.

- Ah, sim. A conheci em um festival como este... - ri um pouco com a lembrança. - na verdade, eu tropecei nela.

Keisuke riu.

- A senhorita realmente tem um dom para conhecer pessoas**.**

Me senti corar, ainda bem que estava escuro. Eu realmente era tão desastrada que conheci as principais pessoas de minha vida tropeçando ou caindo nelas. Ficamos sem ter o que conversar de novo.

Acho que nem prestamos atenção para onde andávamos, pois logo estávamos na porção do templo mais distante da festa. Havia um pequeno laguinho e uma ponte, e paramos sobre ela. Olhei para cima e vi a lua, cheia e brilhante.Senti um pouco de nostalgia, mas não havia tristeza ou vazio. Nesta noite, a lua era apenas linda e prateada.

- A noite está bonita hoje.

Ele também olhava para a lua ao meu lado. Ficamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio, pois ele parecia que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas nada disse.

- O senhor conhece a história do Tanabata¹, Keisuke-sama?

- Na verdade, não.

Apontei duas estrelas brilhantes no céu.

- Aqueles são Orihime e Hikoboshi. Eles são casados, mas estão separados pelo rio - E passei o dedo pela densa fileira de estrelas no céu. - E só podem se encontrar uma vez por ano, quando os pássaros fazem uma ponte com suas asas para eles se encontrarem.

- E se chover?

- Então eles tem que esperar mais um ano.

- Então que bom que não está chovendo.

Sorri um pouco incerta, pois não sabia se Keisuke estava brincando comigo por ter contado uma história daquelas ou se realmente estava levando a sério. Mas ele sorriu para mim e pareceu ter gostado. Desviei o olhar, envergonhada. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, até que resolvemos dar mais uma volta, em que eu apontava coisas e fazia algum comentário infantil, que normalmente o fazia apenas sorrir, sem responder. Depois de um tempo notei que uma parte das luzes das barraquinhas tinha se apagado - as pessoas começavam a ir pra casa. Lembrei-me que ainda tinha que andar todo o caminho até minha casa e que provavelmente já tinha passado do horário que Takashi-san havia estabelecido.

- Está tarde! - Eu exclamei de repente, começando a correr de repente.

- Onde a senhorita vai? - Keisuke me seguiu e foi andando rápido ao meu lado.

- Pra casa, ela fica fora da cidade...

- Vai andar pela estrada à essa hora da noite? Não vou deixar a senhorita ir sozinha.

- Está tudo beeem - Falei exasperada, não queria trazer transtornos para Keisuke. - Oyasuminasai, Keisuke-sama.

Nisso já estávamos fora do templo. Fiz uma mesura apressada, ele também se despediu, mas não notei na hora que ele pareceu ter ouvido alguma coisa. Eu já tinha me virado e logo já estava na outra esquina.

Minha distração e minha pressa poderiam ter me custado muito caro aquela noite. Pois alguns minutos depois, quando eu já estava quase na estrada, ouvi a voz de alguém. Senti meu sangue congelar.

- Onde a senhorita vai tão apressada?

Me virei e um homem com vestes surradas estava perto de mim. Recuei imediatamente.

- Não é da sua conta - Respondi rudemente.

- Talvez seja da minha conta então - Outro homem apareceu junto com o primeiro. Ele tinha uma espada.

Meu coração batia forte, me avisando do perigo. Ignorei-os e continuei meu caminho, sabendo que não adiantaria. Me lembrei da tanto no meu obi. Se ousassem tocar um dedo em mim eu cortaria seus braços e daria para os cães, pensei com raiva.

Eu não devia ter virado as costas, pois o homem me alcançou e me deu uma chave de braço. Por mais treinamento que eu tivesse, eu era só uma menina de 15 anos desarmada, e não consegui me desvencilhar.

- ME LARGA!

- Calma aí, mocinha. Você vem com a gente.

Antes que todas as coisas ruins que iriam me acontecer passassem pela minha cabeça, o bandido desarmado deu um ganido de dor. Alguém tinha atirado uma pedra nele.

- Soltem ela - Era Keisuke. Uma onda de alívio me invadiu para ser varrida novamente; afinal, o homem que me segurava tinha uma espada!

- Quem você acha que é, moleque?? - O bandido desarmado se colocou em uma posição ofensiva. Keisuke apenas continuou andando em sua direção.

Provavelmente o homem pensou que o garoto era burro, pois apenas continuou com seu sorriso molenga no rosto. Sorriso esse que foi apagado quando Keisuke lhe desferiu um rápido soco no meio da cara. O bandido cambaleou de susto, enquanto Keisuke dava um chute que o jogou no chão.

- SEU MOLEQUE, VOU TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO! - O bandido rapidamente se levantou. O outro bandido, o armado, que devia ser umas duas vezes maior que eu, me pegou com mais força e fez menção de me levar dali. Eu tentei me desvencilhar novamente e gritei para ele me soltar.

- É melhor calar a boca sua vagabunda, ou faço o trabalho aqui mesmo - Ele me segurou com força até machucar, e acho que devo ter dado um gritinho de dor, porque Keisuke olhou na nossa direção. Mas o outro bandido rapidamente tirou uma faca das roupas e o atacou.

Keisuke até se desviou, mas a faca conseguiu cortá-lo, e logo depois o bandido lhe deu um chute, pronto para atacá-lo com a faca de novo, mas agora Keisuke estava no chão.

Sinceramente, não sei como consegui fazer aquilo naquele momento. Mas eu dei um chute no ar tentando me soltar, e meu geta voou bem no nariz do bandido que lutava com Keisuke, que ficou completamente desnorteado. Keisuke então lhe deu uma rasteira, enquanto eu me aproveitava do espanto do bandido armado para acertar com força meu geta restante em seu pé. Ele deu um grito e me soltou, e voltei ao chão meio desequilibrada.

- VOLTE AQUI SUA VADIA!

- MIYABI!

Tanto eu quanto Keisuke vimos o bandido rapidamente desembainhar a espada. Mas quando ele a baixou sobre mim em menos de um segundo, um ruído metálico se ouviu, pois eu tinha o bloqueado segurando a tanto com as duas mãos, agachada no chão.

Não consegui afastá-lo, mas foi ele que retirou a espada, em fúria, e tentou outro golpe. Mas então eu rolei pro lado e acertei um golpe atrás de seu joelho, enfiei a faca até sentir o osso. Ele caiu com um grito, ficou se retorcendo no chão, segurando a perna ensanguentada. Fiquei olhando para ele uns segundos, ofegante, com a tanto suja de sangue.

- Venha, Miyabi! - Senti Keisuke pegar minha mão e me deixei levar por ele.

Corremos até chegar na estrada, e ofegantes, paramos um pouco pra respirar. Nos entreolhamos e então começamos a rir. Vi que ele estava com meu geta na outra mão, e ele me devolveu.

- Nunca tinha visto getajutsu antes! - Ele gargalhava, enquanto eu calçava meu geta novamente. Isso me fez gargalhar mais ainda, ele ficava ainda mais bonito tendo um ataque de riso. E então parei um pouco.

- Você me chamou de Miyabi.

Acho que se estivesse claro o suficiente eu teria visto Keisuke corar.

- Bem... é seu nome, não é?

Dei um risinho.

- Eu disse para não andar por aí sozinha.

Não o respondi. Ao invés disso, lembrava do corte que ele tinha sofrido.

- Você se machucou - Fui até ele, preocupada, olhar o corte em seu braço. Estava sangrando.

- Não é nada...

- Mas foi culpa minha...

- Não se preocupe - Ele disse em tom de quem conclui a conversa, se levantando. - Vamos, vou te levar pra casa. - E estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Só muito tempo depois eu saberia a razão de aqueles dois salteadores estarem ali me esperando.

¹ na verdade, existem duas versões. a outra versão é muito semelhante à lenda da tennyo japonesa. para mais informações, wikipedia :3


	11. Capítulo 11

- SALTEADORES??

Acho que é fácil de imaginar a reação dos meus pais ao chegar tarde da noite, descabelada, com uma faca suja de sangue e um garoto ferido do lado. Kyoko-san já havia feito Keisuke se sentar e receber tratamento em sua ferida, depois de um curtíssimo resumo meu sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu sabia que não devia tê-la deixado ir... O pior podia ter acontecido! - Takashi-san estava transtornado, e eu estava sentada de cabeça baixa, me sentindo envergonhada por fazê-lo se preocupar.

- Me desculpe, Oto-san... Eu sei... Se não fosse por Keisuke-sama...

- Não se desculpe, Miyabi-chan - Kyoko disse de repente, fazendo um curativo em Keisuke. - Não foi culpa sua. Era para essas estradas serem seguras...

Takashi-san suspirou, ainda nervoso. E então olhou para Keisuke, que parecia muito envergonhado de estar ali também.

- Nós lhe agradecemos muito, Fujimiya-san. Você salvou nossa filha.

- ...Está tudo bem, Kawaguchi-sama. Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. E se não fosse por sua filha, eu teria levado a pior.

Kyoko-san sorriu diante da modéstia de Keisuke.

- Durma aqui esta noite, Fujimiya-san. Está muito tarde. Amanhã explicamos tudo para seu pai.

Não sei se Takashi-san tinha alguma objeção a isso, mas pareceu concordar. Eu imaginei a cara de Keiko quando eu contasse tudo o que acontecera aquela noite...

- Miyabi-chan, leve o jovem Fujimiya a um dos quartos vagos.

Levantei-me, apontando o caminho para Keisuke, e deixei meus pais sozinhos. Acho que eles queriam conversar.

Keisuke me seguiu, calado, após desejar boa noite a eles e agradecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Porque você me seguiu aquela hora?

A pergunta repentina o pegou de surpresa, na porta do quarto.

- Eu... bem, eu... Senti que você precisava de ajuda.

Ele pareceu hesitante, sem saber explicar. Eu não respondi. Ele então entrou no quarto.

- Precisa de algo?

- Não, obrigado. Eu me ajeito sozinho.

Dei boa noite, e fiz menção de fechar a porta. Ele continuou me olhando, e parei na metade.

- Keisuke-sama...

- Sim?

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri, e ele sorriu também. Fechei a porta, com meu coração batendo forte contra o peito, e o sorriso não se desfez até eu ir dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Masaru!

Pulei nos braços dele, e ele me girou. Era um lindo dia, e eu também sentia como se o sol brilhasse de mim. Ele então foi tentar me beijar, e eu desviei com um sorriso.

- Nada disso! Só se você merecer...

E saí correndo. Lógico que ele era mais rápido que eu, e não era como se eu não quisesse que ele me pegasse, então ele logo me agarrou e caímos deitados na grama, gargalhando. Ele então se inclinou sobre mim.

- Agora meu prêmio, Natsuko-chan...

E ele aproximou o rosto do meu. Fechei os olhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordei com o sol brilhando através do papel da porta. Fiquei alguns minutos no meu colchão, pensando no sonho. De novo esse Masaru...

Então de repente lembrei de Keisuke, e da noite anterior. Me levantei em um pulo, indo me vestir. Esperava que não fosse muito tarde.

- Leve o desjejum para Fujimiya-san, querida - Kyoko-san me disse, me estendendo a bandeja assim que cheguei. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, e imaginei se estava tão na cara assim meu sentimento por Keisuke, ou se eu estava com muita cara de boba por causa do sonho. Uma das empregadas passou por mim dando risinhos.

Deixei a bandeja no chão e bati levemente na porta antes de abri-la lentamente. Keisuke já estava acordado, sentado no piso do lado de fora.

- Ohayou gozaimasu - Eu disse, aproximando-me dele e deixando a comida do lado. Ele também me desejou bom dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim... - Eu deixei escapar um sorriso, pensando no sonho. Fiquei envergonhada de pensar nisso na frente dele, e de repente me deu muita vontade de sair dali. - Ah, bem, vou deixá-lo comer...

- Tudo bem, fique aqui e coma comigo - Ele respondeu, e eu vi que realmente haviam duas tigelas de comida.

- Eu não estou com fome...

- Ah, então pelo menos converse um pouco comigo enquanto como - Ele riu, e seu sorriso me deixou mais calma. Sentei-me novamente, e ficamos olhando o céu azul de verão em silêncio. Me fez pensar no sonho de novo.

- Você gostaria de passear um pouco antes de ir? - Perguntei de repente.

- Claro. Você mora num lugar bem bonito. - Keisuke respondeu simplesmente, e não falamos mais nada. Apenas sorri enquanto olhava o céu. Conversar enquanto come, claro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquele dia, mostrei a propriedade de meu pai para Keisuke. Andamos à cavalo, e descobri que ele era um péssimo cavaleiro - a não ser que fazer o cavalo empacar e andar de ré funcionasse em uma guerra... Mas com algum empenho conseguimos cavalgar pela propriedade. Conversamos sobre várias amenidades de que não me recordo, e o fiz descrever a cidade de Edo com todos os detalhes. Paramos para descansar perto de um córrego, e deixamos os cavalos bebendo água. Me deixei cair na grama e fiquei olhando as nuvens no céu. Vi com o canto do olho Keisuke se sentar a um pouco mais de um metro de mim.

- Olha, um dragão - Eu apontei infantilmente para uma nuvem no céu que realmente se assemelhava a um dragão. Ouvi Keisuke rir, mas o assunto não continuou. Descobri que ele era um pouco difícil para conversas.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a água correr, quando ele se deitou e me olhou.

- Diga, Miyabi... Porque quer ser uma samurai? Digo, lutar de verdade...

Olhei pra ele um pouco atordoada por ele me chamar só pelo nome. E então olhei para os pássaros no céu, e eles me deram a resposta.

- Porque eu quero ser como um pássaro no céu.

Keisuke riu, sem entender muito bem.

- Como assim?

- Porque eu quero seguir meu destino, sem gaiolas.

Ele não respondeu, sorrindo com a resposta. Fiquei com medo de ter parecido boba.

- E você, Keisuke?

- Eu... - Ele se sentou na grama novamente. - Porque meu pai é samurai.

- Só isso?

- Só, eu acho.

Suspirei. Pensei consigo mesma, seria sempre difícil assim manter uma conversa?

Mas depois aprendi que o silêncio às vezes podia dizer mais que as palavras.


	12. Capítulo 12

A partir daquele dia, comecei a me encontrar com Keisuke com muito mais regularidade. Normalmente Keiko-chan também ia, e almoçávamos todos juntos.

Certo dia do outono, eu estava almoçando com Keisuke à beira do lago, quando Keiko chegou correndo.

- Miyabi-chan, Keisuke-san! Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!

- Fale logo, Keiko-chan - Eu disse um pouco assustada, enquanto Keiko recuperava o fôlego para falar. Keisuke ouvia com atenção.

- Hattori Hanzo... Está morto!

- O QUÊ?

Hattori Hanzo, braço direito de Tokugawa, morreu aquele ano. Existiram muitas contradições de como isso aconteceu na época, mas a noção geral era que tinha sido culpa de Fuuma Kotarou, um ninja que Hattori estava tentando pegar na época. A história que Keiko nos contou foi que Fuuma prendeu os navios de Hattori em um canal usando a maré, e depois ateou fogo em tudo. Me pareceu absurdo demais para acreditar, mas o que importava é que o braço direito de Tokugawa havia morrido. Takashi-san ficou triste, pois apesar de conhecê-lo pouco, era grande a fama de suas habilidades.

Ficamos um longo tempo discutindo a notícia, até porque Keisuke conhecia muito sobre os samurais e sobre a guerra, e eu gostava de ouvi-lo - era um dos assuntos com que eu conseguia fazê-lo falar mais. Mas depois Keiko se entediou e desviou o assunto, como de costume.

- Aposto que Miyabi-chan derrotaria esse Fuuma usando getajutsu.

Keisuke segurou uma risada. Eu me senti corar.

- Claro que não, Keisuke é muito mais ninja que eu.

- Ninjas são desgraçados que atacam pelas costas - Keisuke disse, voltando a comer, contrariado. Eu sorri, sabia que ele odiava ninjas.

- Oras, ninjas não lutam no corpo a corpo também? Então, é que nem Keisuke-san faz - Keiko continuou a provocá-lo de onde eu tinha parado.

- Samurais também sabem lutar corpo a corpo. Miyabi sabe.

Suspirei uma concordância.

- Mas nunca vi Miyabi-chan lutar. Nem você. Qual de vocês é melhor?

Nos entreolhamos, foi uma pergunta meio engraçada e repentina.

- Vamos, levantem de uma vez e façam uma demonstração pra mim... Por favor? - Keiko riu, deliciada com o embaraço de nós dois.

Então levantei-me, e Keisuke fez o mesmo. Ficamos frente a frente. É lógico que eu sabia que ele lutava muito melhor que eu, mas também não queria parecer fraca na frente dele. Mas para uma luta, devemos limpar a mente, nos concentrar, e com certeza eu não estava nem um pouco concentrada.

Tomamos posições de luta, e Keiko levantou-se, pronta para ser a juíza. Ficou entre nós dois e levantou a mão, olhando para ambos antes de descê-la novamente com um movimento rápido.

Eu ataquei primeiro, com um soco. Fui precipitada - Keisuke desviou meu soco facilmente, me levantando do chão. Acho que girei no ar antes de cair com Keisuke sobre mim, fazendo menção de me atacar novamente, com um sorriso. A proximidade entre nós me fez até sentir calor. Imagino que meu rosto devia estar vermelho, pois ouvi Keiko rir.

- Ganhei. - Ele disse, antes de sair de cima de mim e me estender a mão. Aceitei e levantei-me, limpando a sujeira do hakama¹ meio sem jeito. - Você é muito apressada.

Acho que dei um suspiro contrariado, me sentindo boba. Acho que eu realmente negligenciava luta com mãos vazias.

- Talvez ela precise de um professor. Sabe, Takahara-sama ia gostar que Miyabi-chan tivesse um reforço.

Arregalei os olhos para Keiko, ela tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Bem... Se quiser, eu posso ajudar.

Se tinha uma coisa que Keiko tinha era esperteza. Aquela raposa armou tudo direitinho pra me deixar sozinha com Keisuke, e eu nem tinha pedido nada! Lógico que na hora eu queria matá-la por me deixar tão constrangida, mas depois agradeci muito o favor. Dadas as nossas personalidades, talvez nada tivesse começado sem a ajuda dela.

¹ Hakama: "calça" de kimono usado pra treinar


	13. Capítulo 13

Começamos a nos encontrar então toda tarde, para almoçar e depois treinar juntos. Eu, Keisuke e Keiko nos tornamos amigos muito unidos, mesmo que Keiko nem sempre saísse conosco. Foi naquela época que sua mãe começou a adoecer, e ela muitas vezes tinha que ajudar o pai com os negócios.

E eu não me cansava de observar Keisuke. Ele era simpático, por vezes até engraçado, mas reservado; dependia muito da intimidade que ele tinha com a pessoa também. No início era difícil fazê-lo realmente conversar, mas conforme fui descobrindo seus assuntos preferidos, foi ficando mais fácil.

- AI!

- Desculpa, te machuquei?

- Não foi nada...

Eu massageava o pulso e Keisuke me ignorou, pegando minha mão e olhando. Ele treinava a sério, e raramente falava, mas também parecia preocupado com não me machucar. Nós agora treinávamos no mesmo dojo, algumas vezes Takahara-sensei até ficava pra ver. Ele parecia feliz por ter encontrado alguém pra me fazer ficar mais tempo treinando. Afinal, era impossível não me dedicar com um incentivo como Keisuke...

- É sério, não foi nada - Eu disse, retirando a mão rapidamente. - Não sou feita de porcelana.

- Às vezes parece - Ele desviou o rosto rapidamente, mas eu sabia que sorria. - Acho que chega por hoje.

Ele estava olhando pra fora, o sol já estava baixando no céu. Suspirei e guardei a bokuto.

- Quer visitar Keiko-chan? Estou um pouco preocupada com ela.

Keisuke fez um sim com a cabeça, também guardando suas coisas. Nós então fomos saindo do dojo, e lá fora, eu congelei quando vi um homem se aproximar de nós.

- Ah. Fujimiya-kun.

Era Minamoto, aquele olhar nojento dele sobre mim enquanto falava com Keisuke. Instintivamente me aproximei do garoto, e percebi que ele tinha os punhos tensos. Que sensação de perigo era aquela?

- Minamoto.

- Hah. - Minamoto não se importou com falta de educação, como de costume. Ele mesmo não tinha um tom muito educado. - Não sabia que já tinha uma mulher, não é muito jovem pra casar?

- Veio aqui só para me dizer isso?

- Não, não - Minamoto demorou os olhos nele e voltou pra mim. - Onde está o seu mestre, menina?

Demorei um pouco pra responder.

- Lá dentro.

- Ótimo então, tenho assuntos a tratar com ele. - Ele ficou parado, como se esperasse que perguntássemos que assuntos eram aqueles. - Tenham uma boa noite.

E entrou no dojo. Porém, antes que eu suspirasse de alívio, ele virou-se novamente.

- Ah, Fujimiya-kun. Diga para seu pai cuidar direito do que é dele. Isso também vale para você.

Sim, Keisuke não conhecia Minamoto até o Tanabata. Mas desde então, parece que Minamoto e o pai de Keisuke estavam tendo uma disputa dentro do exército e também dentro de suas terras - Minamoto estava querendo pegar parte da terra dos Fujimiya para si, como Keisuke me contou depois. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo até então, andando rápido, e fazendo eu quase correr para acompanhá-lo.

- Aquele bastardo, eu devia matá-lo ali mesmo - Ele falava consigo mesmo, em fúria. - Aquele jeito que ele olhou pra você...!

Me impressionei com o tom de ciúmes de sua voz. Ele pareceu se impressionar também, desanuviando a expressão e suspirando.

- Em pensar que antigamente eu não me importaria. Na verdade, eu não me preocupava com nada...

De repente o tom dele pareceu de desabafo, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Nós paramos debaixo de uma árvore, e eu apenas fiquei obsevando-o em silêncio. Keisuke olhava não pra mim, mas para o céu, hábito que ele tinha quando ia falar algo sério ou que tivesse vergonha de dizer.

- Lembra que uma vez você me perguntou, porque eu queria ser samurai?

- Sim.

- Eu agora sei porque. - E ele se virou pra mim, olhando nos meus olhos.

Meu coração disparou com o significado daquele olhar. Acho que até esqueci de respirar.

- Você é linda, Miyabi. E muito forte. Antes de te conhecer, eu não tinha nenhum propósito na minha vida, apenas seguia o caminho que me apontavam. Mas depois de te conhecer... - Ele suspirou. - Eu decidi que quero te proteger pra sempre, garota de porcelana... Quero proteger quem amo, com minhas próprias mãos.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

- ...V-Você ama? - Eu gaguejei ridiculamente, baixando a cabeça, completamente atordoada pela declaração.

Keisuke riu gentilmente, levantando meu rosto de novo com a mão no meu queixo e olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos, e eu estava consciente da proximidade de nossos rostos.

- Amo você, sua boba, foi o que acabei de dizer. - Sua expressão se tornou de desafio. - E se você não me amar, juro que me jogo da ponte mais próxima.

- É claro que eu amo! - Eu exclamei sem pensar, alarmada com a ameaça absurda. Então percebi pelo seu sorriso que era isso mesmo que ele queria.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele me beijou.

O meu primeiro beijo foi simplesmente... Indescritível. Eu poderia tentar dizer como eu estava feliz, e todas as sensações, mas não faria jus à realidade. As mãos de Keisuke me trouxeram para mais perto me fazendo sentir o calor de seu corpo. Nos afastamos, mas ele continuou me segurando bem junto a ele. Sorriu como se fosse uma adorável surpresa eu de repente estar ali em seus braços.

Não falei nada por um longo momento, apenas aconchegada em seu peito. Não queria que aquele dia terminasse nunca.

- Você promete... Que vai me proteger pra sempre? - Eu sussurrei finalmente.

- Prometo.

- Então eu também prometo te proteger. - Isso fez ele rir alto. Comecei a rir também. - Não ria, eu falo sério!

Ele afagou meus cabelos.

- Você é muito linda mesmo.

No fim, acabamos não visitando Keiko aquele dia. Mas quando ela soube do que aconteceu, só faltava soltar fogos de artifício comemorando.

- Já era sem tempo! - Ela exclamou, dando pulinhos. - Vocês são lentos demais!


	14. Capítulo 14

Mais um inverno se passou. Era o ano de 1597, e novamente a tensão começava a abalar a frágil paz no Japão.

Pois as relações com a China iam de mal a pior. No ano anterior, Toyotomi até tinha tentado parecer bem para o embaixador da dinastia Ming, mas não conseguiu muita coisa além de se humilhar um pouco baixando a cabeça para os chineses. Por fim, as hostilidades começaram a ficar mais abertas, e a Coréia começava a se rearmar. A guerra estava próxima de recomeçar.

Porém, eu não estava prestando atenção em nada disso.

Eu já tinha 16 anos, e cada dia de minha vida parecia um sonho. Pensando agora, acho que foram os melhores dias de minha vida. Toda tarde eu treinava com Keisuke, e nas folgas, estávamos sempre juntos. Sem contar que meus pais gostavam dele, e sempre deixavam ele nos visitar ou ficar alguns dias. Costumávamos ficar à beira do lago, fazendo brincadeiras bobas ou apenas observando o outro em silêncio. Eu adorava deitar na grama e encostar meus lábios com os dele repetidamente, ou deixá-lo dormir no meu colo e afagar seus cabelos...

- Miya - Ele às vezes parecia preguiçoso demais para dizer meu nome inteiro. - Quantos filhos você quer ter?

A pergunta me provocou uma gargalhada. Ele estava com a cabeça deitada no meu colo, olhando para mim com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

- Porque essa pergunta agora?

- Nós temos que começar a planejar o futuro - Ele continuou, se levantando e ficando sentado do meu lado. - Afinal, você não vai ser minha mulher um dia?

O pensamento me fez corar. Claro que eu já tinha pensado nisso.

- Ah, mas se for assim... Já sou sua mulher - Eu respondi com uma voz meio de desafio, olhando para o lago. - Não vou sair do seu lado nunca mesmo.

Os olhos bonitos dele sorriram pra mim, enquanto ele me puxava pra perto bruscamente me fazendo dar um gritinho de susto. Eu ri, e senti um arrepio quando senti ele respirar perto do meu pescoço.

- Minha mulher - Ele repetiu, como se testasse o título e aprovasse.

Keisuke logo estaria fazendo 18 anos, e estava cada vez mais forte e bonito (como eu nunca deixava de notar) além de ter ganhado um pouco mais de altura desde que o tinha conhecido. Ele agora já andava com uma katana de verdade na cintura. Aliás, desde que o conheci, ele estava ficando mais solto também, e sorria muito. Eu adorava olhar para aquele sorriso e pensar que era por minha causa que ele sorria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas os meses se passaram, e o sonho foi ruindo. Quando somos jovens, parece que tudo é pra sempre, tudo vai ser como nós planejamos, e aprendemos com a vida que não é assim. Ainda mais em tempos de guerra.

Mais pro meio do ano, Keisuke começou a ficar muito no feudo de seu pai, ficando menos na casa em Odawara. Ele não falava muito sobre o que acontecia, e eu achava que Minamoto devia ainda estar trazendo problemas - parece que o próprio Toyotomi teve que se intrometer para que não começasse uma guerra civil na região, o que não me surpreende, pois Minamoto era uma das pessoas mais belicosas que já conheci. Além de tudo, a Guerra da Coréia havia recomeçado, e a ansiedade era grande entre as pessoas. Desta vez estava tudo muito mais difícil do outro lado do mar.

E começamos a nos ver menos, e ele começou a sorrir menos, e com isso, eu também. Além disso, eu começava a ficar magoada com sua ausência. E um grande abismo começou a se abrir entre nós, e com o tempo ele começou a ser extremamente frio comigo. Keisuke nem parecia mais o garoto que gostava de me chamar de sua mulher meses antes. Meu rendimento nos treinos caiu, e todos estavam preocupados comigo, pois eu estava sempre deprimida. Keisuke tinha deixado de gostar de mim?

Até que chegou o dia em que a doença da mãe de Keiko a levou à morte. Eu fiquei muito triste, pois Haruna-sama sempre me tratara muito bem nos anos em que fui amiga de sua filha. Keiko estava arrasada, mal falava, e muita gente apareceu no velório, pois Haruna-sama era querida por todos.

E até Keisuke apareceu. Ele me viu, tenho certeza, porque seus olhos se fixaram alguns segundos no canto onde eu estava, mas ele rapidamente andou até Keiko e eles começaram a falar baixo entre eles. E então veio uma daquelas sensações mais irracionais que a gente pode ter - ciúme. Começou a queimar dentro do meu estômago, e eu não conseguia nem mais olhar. Fiz uma rápida reverência ao pai de Keiko e saí pra rua quase correndo. Vi que Keiko olhou para mim enquanto eu saía, mas ignorei-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E não saí mais de casa em dois dias. Haviam nuvens negras e pesadas no céu, ameaçava chuva forte, e eu não gostava de dias chuvosos. Kyoko-san entrou em meu quarto.

- Miyabi-chan... Keisuke-san está na porta. Quer falar com você.

Ela falou em tom de preocupação, e com razão. Eu não sei como pareci, mas tentei parecer despreocupada, provavelmente tendo fracassado nisso, e disse que ia atender. Meu coração batia forte com um pressentimento ruim, enquanto eu andava até a porta. Ele não estava muito perto, e sim esperando do lado de uma árvore a alguns metros da entrada.

- Você não aparece a algum tempo. - Ele disse, ainda de costas pra mim.

- Ah, agora você se importa com minha existência? - Deve ter saído quase um rosnado, pois eu havia acumulado um bocado de rancor aqueles dias. - Achei que você ficaria satisfeito ficando sozinho com a Keiko.

Ele se virou, e pareceu realmente ofendido, me olhando com desaprovação.

- Eu nunca pensei que você tivesse um lado tão... egoísta - Seu tom era de censura. - Ela está sofrendo com a morte da mãe, e a amo como a uma irmã. E você sabe disso.

Desviei o olhar, parte envergonhada por pensar nisso, parte ainda com raiva de Keisuke. Fui teimosa.

- Se não é a Keiko, então é outra mulher que você conseguiu - Olhei novamente para ele, e minha angústia deve ter ficado evidente, pois ele desanuviou a expressão - E eu não sei o que você ainda quer aqui! Vai embora, eu não quero mais te ver!

Para minha surpresa, Keisuke sorriu tristemente. E o resto do sonho ruiu todo de uma vez com um estrondo.

- Que bom. Porque eu vou para a Coréia amanhã.

Eu fiquei paralisada. Passei por muitas coisas ruins na vida, mas poucas sensações são piores do que aquele peso caindo no estômago, aquela sensação de desamparo. Acho que nem sentia minhas pernas.

- Pra...Coréia? - Eu repeti, com voz fraca. - Desde quando...?

- Faz tempo. Meu pai quer que eu o acompanhe. - Ele respondeu, sem olhar pra mim, em um tom como se estivesse falando sobre o clima. Ofeguei.

- E quando você ia me contar?

- Eu não ia. Foi Keiko que insistiu pra que eu te contasse.

E então veio também o remorso. Mesmo com a doença e morte da mãe Keiko continuava se preocupando comigo, e tudo o que eu fiz foi me preocupar com meus próprios problemas, me isolei em casa e não dei nenhum apoio a ela nesse momento difícil! E ali na frente de Keisuke me senti a pior e mais infeliz pessoa do mundo.

- E você... ia embora... assim, do nada? Ia me deixar sozinha aqui?

- Eu... - Ele hesitou. - Eu não queria que você sofresse.

As gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

- Que eu... sofresse? - Eu repeti, quase indignada.

Ele não falou nada.

- SEU IDIOTA!

Meu grito ecoou, e Keisuke pareceu extremamente surpreso com meu ataque de fúria em que tentei socá-lo. Ele segurou meus pulsos com força, e eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e chorei.

- Como você OUSA pensar... que eu não ia sofrer... se você sumisse da minha vida? - Eu gritei, entre soluços. - Eu te amo!

O aperto de Keisuke se transformou num abraço, e ficamos um longo tempo em silêncio, nos encharcando na chuva.

Ficamos assim até eu me acalmar, e ele me soltou. E eu não sei porque pensei naquilo, mas tirei a fita do meu cabelo e dei para ele.

- Leva. Vai dar sorte.

Achei que ele não daria importância, mas ele amarrou a fita no pulso. Tocou no meu rosto uma última vez.

- Me desculpe.

Keisuke virou as costas e foi embora. Fiquei olhando até ele desaparecer na estrada, no meio da chuva. Sem adeus ou promessas.

Pois nós dois sabíamos que ele ia morrer.


	15. Capítulo 15

Eu agia como se minha vida tivesse acabado.

Eu só ficava largada pelos cantos, mais parecendo um vegetal do que uma pessoa. Eu sonhava com Keisuke toda noite, e chorava muito. A coisa mais estranha era que eu sonhava muito com Masaru também, coisa que não acontecia a muito tempo, mas agora eram só imagens vagas que se misturavam com Keisuke. Eu não comia e não falava, e Kyoko-san ficava tentando me fazer comer, terrivelmente preocupada, mas eu a ignorava

Eu simplesmente queria ficar ali sentada sem fazer nada, pois nada mais parecia ter sentido. Se teve um momento de minha vida que fui fraca e ridícula, foi aquele.

Até que um dia Keiko-chan veio me visitar.

- Levante-se. - Ela disse, assim que entrou no quarto. Eu a ignorei, olhando pela janela. - Eu disse pra se levantar, Miyabi!

O aumento de seu tom de voz me fez olhar para ela com olhos inexpressivos. Estava esperando que ela desistisse e fosse embora.

- Olha só pra você - Keiko se aproximou de mim, com agressividade na voz - Dizia tanto que ia ser forte, que ia se tornar uma samurai... E agora, por causa de um homem, desiste de tudo!

- ...Não era só um homem... - Eu sussurrei, ficando com raiva. Queria ser deixada em paz.

- Claro que não era só um homem! Era o amor da sua vida! - Keiko estava quase gritando, furiosa com minha fraca reação. - E você era o dele! Mas você não pode depositar toda sua felicidade nas costas de alguém, Miyabi!

Não respondi, voltei a olhar para fora.

- E os seus sonhos? Você acha que ele iria querer que você os abandonasse? Ele foi quem mais te apoiou, em tudo! E o que o sensei diria se visse você aí, jogada?

- Vá cuidar da sua vida...

Ela me sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Acorda, Miyabi! O mundo não parou só porque você está aí! Você não pode simplesmente se afogar na própria tristeza! Você não se importa com a gente...? - Seus olhos estavam marejados. - Você não se importa comigo... Com sua mãe, seu pai? Nós estamos sofrendo tanto de te ver assim... Acha que poderíamos simplesmente te ignorar, e cuidar de nossas vidas? Você faz parte de nossas vidas Miyabi, e uma parte grande demais!

Eu não consegui suportar os olhos cheios de preocupação e tristeza de Keiko. Ela também tinha passado por um momento difícil, mais do que eu até, porém estava ali, tentando me fazer reagir. E tudo o que ela dizia era a mais pura verdade.

- Keiko-chan... Me desculpe... - Eu não consegui mais me segurar. Comecei a chorar, e Keiko me abraçou.

- Não desista da esperança, querida... - Ela acariciou minha cabeça, falando em um tom maternal. - Ele vai voltar. Vai voltar por você. Porque ele também te ama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E no dia seguinte, eu botei os pés no Dojo pela primeira vez em semanas.

- Já estava na hora.

Takahara-sensei não tinha ido me visitar aqueles dias, mas sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Sensei...

- Não se desculpe. Eu sempre soube que você voltaria.

Takahara sempre acreditou que em mim, acreditou que eu não era fraca o suficiente para largar tudo. Ele sabia que eu ia voltar. Sorri e o segui, pois tinha muito o que fazer.


	16. Capítulo 16

Nós não tínhamos tantas notícias da guerra quanto eu ansiava. Algumas vitórias, a maioria pequenas, e algumas derrotas. Grandes.

Eu sempre tentava saber sobre os Fujimiya, em vão.

O ano passou sem muitas novidades. Para muitos, desde a gigantesca derrota no mar em setembro, na batalha de Myeongnyang - em que a frota japonesa era muito superior em número mas foi derrotada mesmo assim - o desfecho da guerra já estava claro. O Japão sozinho não era páreo para China e Coréia juntas.

Eu soube de grandes batalhas em um cerco em Ulsan. Na ocasião ouvi dizer que o pai de Keisuke esteve lá, e aquela batalha fora uma vitória japonesa apertada. Mas eu só esperava que ele estivesse bem.

O baque dos acontecimentos do ano anterior fizeram bem pra mim, de alguma forma. Eu tinha agora 17 anos, e havia me tornado uma garota séria, mais quieta, porém determinada. Não faltava mais a nenhum treino, e estava completamente ciente das coisas ao meu redor o tempo todo. E minha amizade com Keiko estava mais forte que nunca.

Já estávamos quase em Junho quando Takahara-sensei apareceu sem aviso em nossa casa. Eu o recebi na porta, e pedi para a empregada que passava trazer saquê, mas ele recusou - o que era um pouco alarmante.

- Takahara-sama - Takashi-san cumprimentou-o, quando veio lá de dentro - O que o traz à nossa casa?

- Takashi-san - Takahara retribuiu o cumprimento. - Eu tenho notícias.

Primeiro eu achei que era sobre a Coréia, e fiquei aliviada quando ninguém me mandou sair para terem uma conversa particular. Nos sentamos todos, Kyoko-san também estava presente.

- O enfraquecimento de Toyotomi-sama agora é extremamente óbvio para todos. Corre o boato de que ele está ficando doente.

Uma pausa. Takashi-san parecia estar mastigando a informação.

- ...Tokugawa-dono?

Takahara suspirou.

- A tensão nos encontros do Conselho é tão grande que é possível cortar o ar com uma faca.

Takahara se referia ao Conselho dos Cinco Anciãos, os Tairo. Toyotomi estabeleceu o conselho para governar no lugar de seu filho até que este tivesse idade suficiente - provavelmente já sentindo que sua vida estava chegando a um termo. Eram alguns dos homens mais poderosos do Japão: Ukita Hideie, Uesugi Kagekatsu, Mori Terumoto, Maeda Toshiie, e claro, Tokugawa Ieyasu, sendo os dois últimos os mais influentes.

Takashi-san esperou Takahara continuar.

- ...Eu preciso ir para Edo. Não posso mais ficar aqui, em Odawara, com a situação do jeito que está.

Takashi e Kyoko olharam para mim. Isso queria dizer que eu teria que ir junto. Kyoko-san baixou o olhar.

- Takahara-sama, uma coisa é o senhor treiná-la aqui, em Odawara - Takashi-san respondeu, sério. - Outra coisa é levá-la para o meio dos acontecimentos em Edo.

- Pode ser perigoso... - Kyoko-san completou, em um tom baixo de voz. Takahara-sensei suspirou.

- Eu não irei levá-la sem o consentimento de vocês. Posso arranjar um...

- Eu quero ir.

Todos se calaram, olhando para mim. Mas eu não era mais uma criança de 10 anos, podia falar por mim mesma. E eu queria ir para Edo.

- Oto-san, uma vez você disse que eu devia decidir eu mesma sobre meu destino. E se isso valia naquela época, vale ainda hoje. Eu quero ir com meu mestre.

- Filha... - Ele começou, mas parou. Eu o fitava com determinação.

- Você tem que seguir o seu caminho. - Kyoko-san disse, com um sorriso um pouco triste. Takashi-san finalmente assentiu.

- Nós partiremos semana que vem. - Takahara concluiu.

Naquela noite, já na cama, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha acabado de renunciar ao que me era familiar, o lugar onde havia passado minha infância e adolescência, e restariam apenas lembranças. Mas nas nossas vidas, essa opção aparece mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu ia seguir o meu destino, como Keisuke gostaria que eu fizesse.


	17. Capítulo 17

Edo.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma cidade tão grande e tão movimentada. Me senti da mesma maneira que quando cheguei em Odawara pela primeira vez, e me senti nostálgica, ao mesmo tempo que ansiava por conhecer toda a cidade em que eu acabava de pôr os pés. Na rua haviam liteiras, cavalos, homens carregando espadas, mercadores, mulheres bonitas, um sem número de pessoas diferentes. Haviam muitos produtos para vender nas ruas que eu nunca tinha visto, e muitas casas, e até o sotaque das pessoas era outro. Nada que Keisuke pudesse me ter descrito naqueles dias longínquos poderia me dar uma idéia do tamanho daquilo.

- Fique perto se não quiser se perder - Takahara me disse, e eu me adiantei para acompanhar seu passo.

Eu tinha uma katana devidamente embrulhada em panos segura nas mãos. Aquela era Getsumei, a espada de minha mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Miyabi-chan, pode vir até aqui?

Era o dia anterior à minha partida. Eu estava no meu quarto arrumando minhas coisas quando Kyoko-san me chamou da porta. Me levantei e fui até ela, que estava sentada em seu quarto, com um embrulho comprido de pano em sua frente.

- Sente-se, querida. - Me sentei em sua frente. - Eu esperava que ainda fosse demorar, mas parece que é a hora de lhe passar um objeto de família.

Ela pegou o embrulho e segurou em minha frente, de maneira muito ritual. Eu peguei o embrulho, achando pesado, e ela olhou para mim como se eu dissesse para eu abrir.

Era uma katana. A bainha era escura, quase negra, assim como o punho, com acabamentos prateados.

- Esta é Getsumei. Ela é sua a partir de hoje. - Kyoko-san sorriu.

Foi a primeira vez que tirei Getsumei, a Luz da Lua, de sua bainha. A lâmina sibilou, e seu brilho me encantou imediatamente. As ondas da lâmina eram como ondas do oceano em uma noite de luar, justificando o nome da espada. Ela me acompanharia por toda a vida, e devo dizer que não houve espada melhor. Mas acho que todo guerreiro fala isso de sua própria espada.

- Oka-san, eu... - Eu quase gaguejei, extasiada pelo presente. - Arigatou gozaimasu...

Coloquei a espada na bainha novamente, ainda meio desnorteada, então senti Kyoko me abraçar com força.

- Que essa espada lhe proteja, como já me protegeu uma vez. Tenha cuidado, está bem? - Eu senti que ela ia chorar. - Você ainda irá visitar seus pais?

- É claro que vou, Oka-san! Não é como se eu fosse... - Eu ia dizer morrer, mas achei que não era uma boa palavra para o momento - ...sumir pra sempre. Visitarei sempre que puder. Vocês sempre serão meus pais.

Kyoko-san me soltou e sorriu para mim, com os olhos molhados.

- Que bom, porque você sempre será minha filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegamos rapidamente à hospedaria em que ficaríamos provisoriamente. Takahara cumprimentou alguns homens saindo que ele parecia conhecer, e eles não pareceram me notar.

- Yuya-sama!

Eu olhei para quem ele estava se referindo. Era uma mulher com alguma idade, porém ainda bonita, com um kimono liso e verde. Pelo tom de voz de meu mestre, pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo.

- Ah, Takahara-san! - Ela pareceu feliz de vê-lo. - Há muito que não me honra com sua presença. Como estão as coisas em Odawara?

- Calmas demais, ao contrário daqui - Ele falou com entusiasmo. - Acho que não consigo ficar longe dos acontecimentos por muito tempo.

- Ah, então ficará aqui por um tempo? É uma ótima notícia. - Ela então finalmente olhou para mim. - E quem é esta bela mocinha?

- Eu sou Kawaguchi Miyabi. Muito prazer. - Me apressei em fazer uma mesura, e Yuya-sama retribuiu.

- Ela é minha protegida.

- Ah, então é ela. - Yuya-san me olhou como quem sabe das coisas de antemão, e eu sorri levemente. - Muito bem, irei arrumar seus quartos. Por favor venham comigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E agora, todos vocês se foram...

Keiko-chan deu um suspiro triste. Me cortava o coração ter que deixá-la.

- Mas nós voltaremos. E eu terei muita história pra contar, não terei? Faço um diário se você quiser.

Keiko sorriu.

- Então é melhor você me escrever muitas cartas, entendeu? Eu quero ficar sabendo de tudinho, não importa se é confidencial sobre a guerra...

Eu ri.

- Como se fossem simplesmente me dar uma informação dessas. E não é como se eu estivesse indo pra guerra também. É só Edo.

- Só Edo - Keiko repetiu imitando minha voz, exasperada - Você não tem noção de como é Edo. Tudo acontece lá.

Olhei com uma falsa expressão de surpresa para Keiko e apontei.

- Olha, tem um grilo no seu ombro!

- AAAH! TIRA, TIRA! - Keiko começou a pular, e eu explodi numa gargalhada. Ela nunca perdeu o medo de insetos. - Ora, sua... Isso foi golpe baixo! - Keiko ria, apesar de contrariada pela brincadeira. Eu continuava rindo, e ficamos então em silêncio.

Nos entreolhamos, e foi o suficiente para dizermos o que tínhamos a dizer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Já está pronta? - Takahara-sensei batia na porta, e eu acordei repentinamente do meu devaneio, levantando-me.

- Sim, mestre. - Eu estava com um kimono mais bonitinho, pois iríamos numa espécie de festa particular de Ii Naomasa. Não era exatamente uma festa, era mais como uma reunião de amigos, e Takahara queria me apresentar.

Abri a porta e Takahara pareceu aprovar, então fomos pra rua, cumprimentando Yuya-sama no caminho. O local não era muito longe, e chegamos rapidamente a pé. A luz do segundo andar estava acesa, e dava pra ouvir as vozes já do primeiro andar quando a criada abriu a porta para nós.

Então ela nos levou até os outros, e ninguém deu muita atenção quando a porta foi aberta e entramos, apenas Naomasa-sama.

- Capitão Takahara! - Ele cumprimentou com alegria, fazendo mais pessoas nos notarem. - E Miyabi-san. Sentem-se, não façam cerimônia.

Fiquei meio lisongeada de o líder dos Demônios Vermelhos ter lembrado do meu nome, e sentei-me do lado de Takahara-sensei. Não tinha muita gente no cômodo - talvez 7 pessoas além de nós, sendo 3 mulheres, uma delas tocando um instrumento de cordas que eu não sabia o que era, mas fazia um som agradável. A outra estava servindo saquê, e a última parecia, como eu, uma convidada. Depois fui saber que era uma filha de Naomasa-sama.

Os outros homens cumprimentaram Takahara e acenaram as cabeças respeitosamente para mim, um deles não muito, parecia já estar um pouco bêbado (e a mulher ficava enchendo o copo dele, como se estivesse se divertindo de ver até onde ele ia) e a menina pareceu aliviada de ter alguém mais na condição dela na sala, mas não falou comigo imediatamente.

- Fez boa viagem, Takahara?

- Sim, ótima viagem. O clima está bem ameno. - Takahara respondeu casualmente, bebericando saquê. A moça depois me trouxe chá. - Notícias da Coréia?

Naomasa suspirou.

- Está um caos. Começaram a retirar algumas tropas, mandar outras, e ninguém mais sabe pra que lado estamos indo. Os chineses são uns loucos, atacam quem estiver na frente, seja japonês ou coreano. E Sacheon... Alguns conseguiram sair, mas alguns dos nossos ficaram pra trás, ilhados no meio de inimigos. Shizuma e os Fujimiya estão entre eles.

Deixei a xícara cair no chão, derramando chá no tatame, mas ninguém deu atenção. A criada veio logo limpar.

- Me... me desculpe - Eu peguei a xícara de volta, por sorte não havia quebrado.

- Ah não, está tudo bem. Se soubesse o que já tive que limpar - A moça respondeu, felizmente de bom humor.

Nenhum dos homens tinha percebido, ainda absortos em sua conversa, mas a garota filha de Naomasa se aproximou de mim. De qualquer forma, estávamos as duas mais afastadas dos homens.

- Você tem alguém na guerra, não tem?

Foi uma pergunta repentina, e pisquei sem entender muito bem porque a garota me perguntou aquilo.

- Ah... Eu sou Ii Mariko. Muito prazer.

- Kawaguchi Miyabi. - Retribuí a mesura, e não falei mais nada. Estava desorientada demais pensando na informação anterior. Keisuke tinha ficado pra trás?

- É que... Eu também tenho alguém na guerra. Ou tinha.

Olhei para os olhos tristes de Mariko. Ela não era nenhuma beleza fora do comum, mas também não era feia. Ela era só muito triste, e magra, consequência da tristeza.

- Sim... Eu tenho alguém.

- Eu ouvi que você é de famílai de samurais também, mas é treinada como um homem. é verdade? - Ela perguntou, com curiosidade inocente.

- Ah... Sim. - Eu não sei se ficava lisongeada por alguém ter ouvido falar de mim ou preocupada com reações.

- Então porque você não vai lá ajudá-lo?

- ... Porque as coisas não são assim. - Eu respondi, simplesmente. Lógico que eu já tinha pensado nisso. Mariko deu um suspiro de impaciência.

- Se eu soubesse lutar, já teria ido - Ela tinha um tom teimoso. Sorri. Ela parecia ser só um pouco mais nova que eu.

- Nossos homens são fortes. Acho que não precisam de nós para distraí-los. - Lembrei da longínqua noite em que Keisuke me salvara de bandidos, e como ele levou uma facada por se distrair. - Tenha fé neles.

Ela não respondeu, parecendo estar lembrando de coisas como eu. Eu ainda encontraria com Mariko mais vezes, mas nunca fomos especialmente amigas.

Ter fé neles. Eu devia ouvir meus próprios conselhos de vez em quando.

Naquela noite, conheci outros três capitães de Naomasa: Isomura Takeo, Ikeda Daisuke, e o bêbado era Matsuyama Takashi. Nenhum deles prestou muita atenção em mim no momento, talvez achando que eu era alguma sobrinha ou coisa assim, mas isso mudaria logo.


	18. Capítulo 18

- Velocidade, vamos!

- HYAH!

Eu já estava golpeando o ar com a maior velocidade que eu podia. Não estava acostumada com o peso de Getsumei, era meu primeiro treino.

Dei mais alguns golpes, e Takahara-sensei me mandou parar. Ele me pediu a espada, e fez um movimento rápido com ela.

- Veja. Esta espada é muito boa para você. É mais leve que uma normal - Ele não se interrompeu com minha careta, demonstrando que não acreditava - E por isso, mais rápida. Você pode não ter a força de um homem, mas tem a agilidade de uma mulher, e isso irá te dar uma boa vantagem. Velocidade e movimentos precisos, Miyabi.

Depois de me dispensar, Takahara me deixou passear pela cidade, enquanto cuidava de seus próprios assuntos. Fiquei muito feliz por poder finalmente desbravar Edo, mas antes disso, eu precisava fazer uma coisa também.

Parei no templo mais próximo. Passei pelo enorme portal vermelho deslumbrada, o templo de Odawara não chegava nem perto do tamanho e da majestade deste.

Balancei o sino e rezei, pela primeira vez em anos, para minha mãe."Por favor, proteja Keisuke", eu dizia,"Faça com que ele volte são e salvo pra mim".

Rezar era a única coisa que eu podia fazer por ele naquele momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Miyabi-sama.

Estava olhando para uma barraquinha de soba quando ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar. Me virei, e era Mariko.

- Mariko-san... Konnichiwa.

Ela começou a andar comigo pela rua.

- Desculpe por ontem. Eu fui muito intrometida.

Não sabia porque ela estava se desculpando, então apenas acenei com a cabeça como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

- Miyabi-sama, está em Edo a muito tempo?

- Na verdade, esse é apenas meu segundo dia.

- Ah, eu já estou aqui a alguns meses. Mas não acho graça em passear sozinha.

- Estou com um pouco de fome... - Eu disse, um pouco desinteressada. Estava pensando na barraquinha de soba ainda.

- Vamos comer então... Eu te levo no Aiya, você vai gostar.

Tinha uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas na frente do restaurante, e um cheiro bom pairava no ar, aumentando minha fome. "Irasshaimase!", uma garçonete nos recebeu quando entramos. Nos sentamos à mesa, separada das mesas vizinhas por biombos, e ela perguntou o que queríamos.

- Eu gostaria de um pouco de sashimi, por favor.

Eu não estava com vontade de peixe cru.

- Katsudon, por favor.

Katsudon é arroz com pedaços de carne de porco, ovos e cebola. Takahara-sensei tinha sido generoso em me dar dinheiro para comer, e eu não vi porque não comer alguma coisa diferente. Mariko riu timidamente do meu apetite, para voltar a ficar séria.

- ...Meu pai achou que me levando junto com ele para Edo poderia fazer eu melhorar. - Ela falou de repente, quando a garçonete terminou de nos servir e saiu. Eu sabia mais ou menos o que ela sentia; claro que amamos nossos pais, mas amigos são outra coisa completamente diferente.

Eu suspirei. Mariko parecia desesperada por uma compania. A garçonete veio nos trazer chá.

- Escute, Mariko-san... Você não pode ficar assim a vida toda.

- Como você consegue? - Ela olhou para mim, e pareceu até ter raiva da minha calma. Achei ela uma garota esquisita, seu humor mudava muito rapidamente.

- Conseguindo. Aceite que tem coisas que estão fora de seu controle, ou você irá apenas sofrer à toa. - Eu me lembrava aquela conversa com Keiko tempos atrás.

- Mas isso não muda que ele não está comigo!

Dei um leve sorriso, não sei porque. Talvez porque eu soubesse que era verdade e também pensasse isso.

- Apenas pense... que ele vai voltar por você. A guerra está no fim, não está?

- Mas e se ele...

- Não pense nisso.

Cortei ela rapidamente, pois não queria pensar naquilo também. A garçonete chegou com a comida, e o cheiro do katsudon limpou a minha mente as preocupações.

- Itadakimasu! - Disse animadamente, e comecei a comer. Mariko apenas beliscava o sashimi. Falei baixo, neu tom se tornou malicioso. - É melhor comer mais... O que seu marido vai dizer se voltar e er de cara com uma magricela?

- Ele... não é meu marido! - Mariko retrucou de repente, seu rosto vermelho como um camarão. Eu ri, meu objetivo fora cumprido.

E ela realmente comeu tudo.


	19. Capítulo 19

Apesar de sair com Mariko frequentemente nas minhas folgas, nunca nos tornamos próximas, como eu era de Keiko. Talvez nossos corações já sentissem a disputa e a mágoa que viria dali a algum tempo. Eu consegui que ela esquecesse um pouco da guerra, que se cuidasse mais, que risse um pouco - frequentemente fazia coisas idiotas para arrancar-lhe risos - mas ela estava sempre com aquele jeito de sempre dela. Mariko, de um lado, me invejava um pouco; eu, do outro, tinha pena dela. As coisas piorariam com o tempo, mas no momento, eu era a única amiga que ela tinha na cidade, e vice-versa.

E passaram-se mais algumas semanas sem qualquer novidade.

- HAH!

O toco de madeira que golpeei caiu, cortado ao meio. Takahara-sensei acenou a cabeça em aprovação. Eu treinava com Getsumei todos os dias, e também estava feliz de progredir rápido, apesar de ainda ter muito a aprender. E parecia que eu teria muito tempo para isso, com os dias aparentemente calmos como estavam.

Mas naquele dia de setembro, a calmaria tensa finalmente daria lugar à tempestade.

- Takahara-sama, deixaram uma mensagem para você esta tarde - Yuya-sama avisou, assim que chegamos, dando uma carta dobrada em suas mãos.

Takahara andou um pouco, abrindo a mensagem casualmente, mas parou de repente, sério.

- Sensei?

Ele demorou pra responder, parecia estar relendo.

- Miyabi, arrume-se... Nós iremos para o Castelo. - Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do escrito.

Não entendi. Ele estava se referindo ao enorme Castelo de Edo, de Tokugawa Ieyasu?

- Vamos, menina - Ele me apressou, quando viu que eu não tinha mexido um músculo. - Passaremos a noite lá.

Sem mais explicações e sem saber o que acontecia, tive que ir ao meu quarto me trocar para sair.

E antes do anoitecer, já estávamos na estrada.

- Mestre, quer me dizer por favor o que está acontecendo?

Takahara parecia preocupado.

- Tokugawa-dono está na cidade. Naomasa-sama está lá também.

Não falou mais nada, e suspirei impaciente. Alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido, e pelo visto eu só saberia quando chegássemos. Mas eu estava bem ansiosa de ver Tokugawa em pessoa novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se eu tinha ficado maravilhada de ver o Castelo de Odawara de longe, acho que é possível imaginar o meu deslumbramento ao entrar no gigantesco Castelo de Edo, com o Fujiyama atrás. Deve ter sido o lugar mais gigantesco e imponente que já vi em toda minha vida. Passamos pelo portão, vários guardas e vastos jardins, até finalmente pararmos e descermos de nosso transporte.

Alguns criados nos receberam e nos levaram para dentro, para uma sala onde algumas pessoas já estavam. Naomasa estava entre elas, e Mariko. Acenei para ela levemente com a cabeça, e como todos, ela parecia muito ansiosa. Naomasa veio até nós e nos cumprimentou.

- Podemos falar em particular? - Ele perguntou para Takahara, e estranhei ele estar me incluindo. Fomos então para uma outra sala e nos sentamos. Não era educado eu perguntar, então fiquei quieta até que alguém me desse a palavra.

- Quanto tempo faz? - Takahara começou.

- Três dias.

Houve uma pequena pausa. Naomasa continuou com a palavra.

- Suas últimas palavras... "Não deixe que meus homens se tornem espíritos em terras estrangeiras".

E subitamente me dei conta de sobre quem eles estavam falando.

Toyotomi Hideyoshi estava morto.

-... O Conselho está em polvorosa. Isto deve ser mantido segredo até que as tropas sejam retiradas da Coréia.

Fazia sentido meu mestre não ter falado para mim antes - as paredes têm ouvidos.

- E Tokugawa-dono? Ele ficará em Edo?

- Sim. Ele trouxe Komatsuhime junto com ele.

- Se ele tem amor pela vida da filha, devia trancafiá-la no castelo. As coisas estão tomando um rumo perigoso.

- Você conhece Komatsuhime - Naomasa-sama deu um sorrisinho. - Ela sente falta da cidade e vai querer ficar o dia inteiro passeando.

Takahara suspirou.

- Alvo fácil. Eu confio que Maeda nunca faria nada, mas aqueles burocratas são umas cobras sorrateiras. Ela devia no mínimo andar com um guarda costas.

No momento eu não estava entendendo muita coisa, mas o que acontecia era o seguinte: O Conselho dos Tairo fora feito para governar no lugar do pequeno Hideyori até que este tivesse idade suficiente, mas lógico que pegar cinco homens poderosos e mandá-los governar apenas temporariamente - e juntos - para depois entregar o poder a um moleque era praticamente uma piada. A ambição de Tokugawa era conhecida por todos, mas Maeda Toshiie era seu obstáculo. Maeda era um homem respeitadíssimo, e nunca o conheci, mas sua fama tinha motivos. Eram dois homens poderosos, que se equilibravam, porém em posição tensa. O problema era que existiam muitos outros mais descontentes com Tokugawa - gente que não tinha tanto escrúpulo assim. Estavam todos divididos agora entre os leais a Toyotomi X leais a Tokugawa.

- Não podemos simplesmente colocar um homem armado andando com ela. Chama a atenção, e devíamos estar em "paz" - Naomasa então finalmente olhou para mim. - Mas ninguém desconfiaria de uma mulher andando com outras mulheres.

Era muita coisa pra minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Takahara respondeu por mim.

- Miyabi, como guarda costas da princesa?

- Foi Tokugawa-sama que me pediu isso. Ele soube que você estava treinando uma mulher, e achou perfeito para a situação. Isto é, se Miyabi-san concordar.

Eu demorei um pouco para encontrar a resposta apropriada.

- Eu me sentirei honrada em proteger a vida da princesa. - Eu disse, fazendo uma reverência. Naomasa sorriu.

- Mas cuide para que Komatsuhime não saiba... Ela tem uma personalidade um pouco forte.

E agora eu era uma guarda costas de uma princesa.


	20. Capítulo 20

Komatsuhime foi, de longe, a mulher mais linda que já conheci em toda minha vida. Com seus 25 anos, seus cabelos negros eram muito longos, até quase a cintura, e brilhavam como pedra preciosa. Sua pele pálida também parecia brilhar como pérolas. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e pensativos; ela parecia sempre estar analisando o ambiente, e era também muito geniosa.

E agora ela estava sentada em nossa frente, após os cumprimentos formais. Enquanto os homens conversavam, eu e Mariko fomos levadas até outra sala, onde Komatsuhime e outras duas mulheres estavam.

- Senti falta de Edo... Tomiko foi muito gentil em me hospedar em Okayama, mas lá é calmo demais.

Tomiko era Toku-hime, segunda filha de Tokugawa. Komatsuhime não era filha verdadeira de Tokugawa, e sim de Honda Tadakatsu, mas fora adotada e ouso dizer que era sua filha preferida. Mas era mesmo impossível não gostar, ou no mínimo ter admiração por Komatsuhime.

- Eu venho de Odawara e estou aqui a pouco tempo... Acho que meu sentimento é o contrário. - Resolvi continuar a conversa.

- Ah... Odawara. - Komatsuhime olhou para mim com seus olhos inteligentes. - Está gostando de Edo?

- Sim... Apesar de sentir um pouco de falta do silêncio.

Acho que eu estava parecendo uma caipira, mas não me importei.

- Sim, cidades assim têm seus méritos... Mas acho que gosto de agitação. - Ela sorriu levemente, o que me fez sorrir também. Mariko estava olhando nós duas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. - Eu poderia lhe mostrar a cidade, Miyabi-san.

- Mariko-san já me mostrou um pouco da cidade.

- Ah, mas eu gostaria de me divertir com mulheres um pouco. Estou cansada de estar sempre rodeada de homens que não me dão atenção e ter que cuidar de filhos.

Percebi que Komatsuhime, como Mariko, também se sentia só. Todas nós, mulheres, nos sentíamos assim naqueles tempos - mesmo ela, cujo marido estava na outra sala. Ela era casada com o irmão mais velho de Sanada Yukimura, Sanada Nobuyuki, e este também era muito querido por Tokugawa.

- Eu ficaria honrada em acompanhar a princesa.

- A senhorita também nos acompanharia, Mariko-san? - Ela disse, finalmente se virando para Mariko, que fez uma reverância também aceitando. E então fomos chamadas para o jantar junto com os homens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os homens pareciam menos tensos agora, talvez fosse o saquê. Takahara-sensei já estava falando alto, contando casos engraçados para Nobuyuki-sama, fazendo Komatsuhime rir também. Eles eram um casal muito harmonioso, e Komatsuhime me contou em algumas ocasiões como admirava seu marido, que era tão gentil, honrado e hábil com a espada. Ele realmente era um homem fácil de se gostar - ao contrário de seu irmão, que parecia sempre tão arrogante e confiante em suas habilidades. Nobuyuki era muito mais modesto.

Fiquei observando a sala, que tinha apenas vassalos de Tokugawa. Naomasa-sama estava próximo de nós, assim como Honda Tadakatsu, conversando. Honda-sama era um general poderosíssimo, e lendário - dizia-se que ele nunca havia se ferido em batalha, e elas foram muitas. O próprio Oda Nobunaga reconhecia e elogiava suas habilidades.

E notei Tokugawa Ieyasu do outro lado da sala. Ele estava sério, e devia ser um dos poucos totalmente sóbrios. Ele olhou para minha direção, e baixei os olhos, não querendo parecer mal educada. Eu ainda estava confusa por saber que ele mesmo tinha posto a vida de sua filha em minhas mãos, e sabia que se eu falhasse, não haveria perdão. Mas era mais provável que nada acontecesse, pensei depois.

- Veja, Miyabi-san.

Komatsuhime me acordou de meus pensamentos apontando duas dançarinas de leque que tinham chegado. Achei seus movimentos bonitos, e os homens pareciam estar gostando muito, mas acho que eu não conseguia me interessar muito em música e dança - talvez porque não tivesse a mínima habilidade para isso. Mas pelo menos Mariko ao meu lado parecia estar gostando.

- Queria saber dançar assim... - Ela suspirou sonhadoramente.

Os leques se moviam no ritmo da música, para um lado e para o outro, imitando ondas no mar. Fiquei um longo tempo focada neles, estranhamente hipnotizada, até que vi minhas próprias mãos segurando os leques, dançando. E me assistindo, se destacando entre outras pessoas, estava ele, com os olhos fixos em mim...

Masaru ou Keisuke?

Abri os olhos e vi Mariko e Komatsuhime sobre mim, com olhares preocupados. Percebi que estava deitada no chão.

- A senhorita está bem, Miyabi-san? Se sente mal?

Estavam todos olhando pra mim. Eu tinha simplesmente caído pra trás inconsciente no meio da apresentação.

- Não, eu... não foi nada. Acho que estou cansada, só isso.

- É melhor ir descansar então. Aoi irá levá-la aos seus aposentos.

Dei boa noite a todos completamente constrangida, enquanto a criada de Komatsuhime, Aoi, me abria a porta. Takahara me observou com preocupação até eu sair. Eu sabia que no dia seguinte me perguntaria se eu andava doente. Mas aquilo não era nenhuma doença - eram minhas memórias, cansadas de serem ignoradas, lutando para sair.


	21. Capítulo 21

Estranhamente, dormi muito bem aquela noite. Acordei com a luz pálida da manhã em meu rosto, e me sentindo renovada. Pensei consigo mesmo que talvez eu só estivesse cansada mesmo, e tudo o que precisava eram os lençóis macios de meu quarto. Era um castelo bem grande, o suficiente para todos os hóspedes terem seu próprio lugar para dormir, porém a maioria dos daimyos já tinha ido embora aquela noite mesmo.

Me vesti rapidamente mas não senti vontade de sair imediatamente. Na verdade, lembrei de uma carta de Keiko que chegara uma semana antes e ainda não tinha respondido. Havia uma mesa no quarto, então logo peguei papel e tinta (que eu trouxera comigo, já pensando em escrever) e sentei-me. Pensei por alguns segundos antes de começar.

"Querida Keiko,

Se soubesse de onde lhe escrevo essa carta, tenho certeza que teria muita inveja. Meu mestre foi chamado para uma festa no Castelo de Edo, e veja só, nós jantamos em presença do próprio Tokugawa-sama. Conheci também sua filha Komatsuhime, e ela deve ser a mulher mais linda de todo o Japão. Se alguém disser que existe mulher mais bonita, eu não quero saber."

Dei um risinho imaginando Keiko lendo aquilo e exclamando "Porque só ela conhece gente importante!?", suspirando impacientemente. Reli o parágrafo para ter certeza de que não havia citado nada muito específico. Resolvi que não lhe contaria imediatamente sobre o que tinha acontecido, afinal, a morte de Toyotomi era segredo. Pensei em mais coisas pra escrever e lembrei de outros fatos da noite anterior.

"Lembra de Mariko-san, de quem lhe contei em outra carta? Bem, parece que encontrei a única pessoa que não ri da história do getajutsu. Ou de qualquer história. Sinto sua falta, minha amiga, e de conversas interessantes e engraçadas."

Achei que fosse talvez um pouco cruel com Mariko e suas conversas sobre kimonos, mas eu estava falando a verdade. Suspirei, pois realmente sentia falta de conversar com Keiko.

"Fico feliz por você estar amando. Estou surpresa, pois eu sequer sabia que Koichi-san tinha um irmão mais novo. Espero que Kyo-san seja mesmo bonito, e menos desastrado, ou temo que você corra risco de vida. Se vier visitá-lo em Edo, por favor me avise, assim poderemos passear pela cidade juntas."

Keiko tinha contado na carta anterior que estava apaixonada pelo irmão mais novo do empregado de meu pai, Kyo - e pelo visto, era correspondida, pois metade da carta sobre ele. O rapaz devia ter uns 20 anos, e Keiko o conheceu quando este foi fazer uma visita ao irmão. Eu nunca soube a seu respeito em todo o tempo que estive lá, mas pensando bem, não era como se eu fosse tão próxima assim de Koichi a ponto de saber sobre sua família em Edo. Eu só sabia que ele havia se casado recentemente.

E então reli o que tinha escrito, e achei que faltava sinceridade. Larguei o pincel. Eu realmente estava feliz por Keiko? Ou será que, na verdade, eu sentia inveja? Senti um pouco de medo. Minha relação com Keiko seria, na verdade, a mesma que eu tinha com Mariko?

Uma batida na porta me deu um susto.

- Miyabi-sama? - Era uma voz de mulher que não reconheci.

- Sim?

- A Princesa pergunta se gostaria de tomar o desjejum. - A mulher abriu um pouco a porta e vi que era uma criada.

- Sim, diga que irei logo.

E fui deixada sozinha novamente. Suspirei e guardei o que estava fazendo, não me sentindo mais tão disposta. Iria escrever aquilo quando estivesse menos confusa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dormiu bem, Miyabi-san? Se sente melhor hoje?

A beleza matinal de Komatsuhime me cumprimentou quando entrei no quarto e me foi servido chá. Curiosamente, eu não me sentia inferior diante de sua beleza, apenas admirava e me sentia bem de estar perto - quem sabe transbordava um pouco até mim.

- Sim, eu só estava cansada.

Mariko chegou logo depois de mim, e sua expressão de seriedade corriqueira passou para desânimo quando me viu. Eu quase ri; ela ficou assim porque achava que teria a atenção da princesa só pra ela?

- Ohayou gozaimasu. - Ela disse, ao se sentar.

O quarto de Komatsuhime era bem amplo. O piso de tatame era de palha macia, com bordas de seda, coisa riquíssima que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Perto de nós havia uma mesa com alguns potinhos revestidos de laca, e um espelho. Não haviam coisas de seu marido à vista, provavelmente estavam dentro do armário no outro lado do quarto.

- Bom dia. Os homens saíram mais cedo sem nos esperarem, então tomei a liberdade de chamá-las...

Alguém abriu a porta, e todas nos viramos. Era uma criança, uma menina talvez de 5 anos.

- Mamãe...

- Ina-chan - Komatsuhime estendeu os braços para a menina, que correu e se jogou neles, nos olhando com ciúme infantil. Inahime, como eu saberia depois, era também o nome que Komatsuhime usava quando criança. - Conheçam minha filha, Ina. Cumprimente as amigas de sua mãe, querida.

Era impressionante o tom maternal e até bobo de sua voz. Komatsuhime adorava a filha, que desde essa época já dava sinais de que seria tão bonita quanto a mãe.

A menina nos cumprimentou meio envergonhada, e não saiu do lado da mãe.

- Acredito que estamos todas um pouco entediadas aqui em Edo. O que as senhoritas faziam em suas casas para se divertir?

A pergunta da princesa foi repentina, Mariko parecia estar ainda tentando pensar no que dizer quando respondi.

- Olhar nuvens.

Komatsuhime levantou a sombrancelha. Foi uma resposta extremamente caipira, porém a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

- Nuvens?

- Nuvens podem ter formas de várias coisas... - Eu sorri, talvez um pouco constrangida.

- Já pensou que as pessoas também podem ter várias formas, Miyabi-san?

Pisquei sem entender muito bem, olhando Komatsuhime bebericar seu chá com um sorriso nos lábios. Até hoje não sei muito bem ao que ela se referia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, eu tomei café com a Princesa hoje, e conheci sua filhinha, Inahime. Acho que Mariko-san está com ciúmes de não ter sua atenção só para ela. Mas acho que a princesa é como nós, e não gosta muito de falar sobre kimonos, então acho que Mariko deveria desistir de ser boba e se divertir um pouco uma vez na vida.

Espero ansiosamente por sua resposta.

Miyabi"

Mais tarde naquele dia terminei a carta tendo a certeza de que minha amizade com Keiko era completamente diferente da minha amizade forçada com Mariko. Nós estávamos na mesma situação, porém encarávamos a vida de formas incompatíveis. Se não fosse Keiko, eu ainda seria um vegetal plantado em Odawara, não muito melhor do que a rabugenta Mariko. Só percebi a real importância de minha amiga em minha vida quando estávamos distantes.

Eu tinha admiração por Keiko, não inveja, e estava realmente feliz por ela ter encontrado alguém. Eu tinha encontrado alguém também, afinal. A diferença é que meu alguém podia estar morto do outro lado do mar.


	22. Capítulo 22

Poucas semanas depois, os homens começaram a voltar para casa. E eu não sabia como me sentir.

Não sabia, mas meu corpo já sentia mesmo assim. Eu estava constantemente transbordando de ansiedade, mas uma ansiedade ruim, de quem espera más notícias. Eu mantinha uma esperança comigo, para poder continuar levando, mas quando eu me deitava à noite, duas partes de mim entravam em conflito: a esperançosa e a realista.

Naquela tarde, eu tinha resolvido ir à casa de banhos para ter algo do que me ocupar. Eu esfregava minhas pernas debaixo dágua, sem prestar atenção à conversa das outras mulheres, perdida em pensamentos. O que aconteceria se Keisuke voltasse?

Olhei para mim mesma no espelho, apalpando o rosto. Será que Keisuke notaria que minhas feições haviam se tornado mais femininas, que eu havia ganhado altura? Perceberia que mudei naquele ano, tanto de corpo quanto de alma? Apesar de tudo, meu amor por ele não havia mudado. Talvez até aumentado naquele tempo, em que a falta que eu sentia de seu abraço até doía. Eu pensava como seria quando nos encontrássemos, em como iria saltar em seu pescoço e não soltar nunca mais. Será que ele ainda sentia algo por mim, mesmo depois daquele tempo todo? Eu esperava que sim.

Mas e se ele não voltasse?

Eram muitos "se", e percebi que isso me incomodava muito. Eu gostava de conseguir planejar e saber como as coisas seriam dali a anos. Mas quem consegue isso em tempos de guerra?

Lembrei então de que não estávamos mais em guerra. E era um pensamento muito estranho, pois desde que me dera por gente, haviam guerras. Não só eu como muitos samurais daquela época também pensavam a mesma coisa. A paz chegava até a ser estranha.

Eu já saía da casa de banhos quando vi alguém correndo na rua até mim. Era Mariko.

- Miyabi-san!

- Mariko? - Eu nunca tinha visto a garota tão agitada antes. Ela então deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ele voltou!

- Ele quem?

- Uehara-sama!

Uehara. Era o nome do homem que Mariko amava, e que tinha voltado da guerra. Não consegui ficar feliz por ela. E então vi que alguém via atrás dela, e era o próprio Uehara. Ela parecia querer mostrar pra mim que ela tinha conseguido, e eu não.

De primeira vista, eu sequer prestei atenção no jovem Uehara Minoru. Eu sempre o chamava de jovem de brincadeira, pois ele tinha a idade de Mariko, 16 anos, e portanto era 1 ano mais novo que eu.

- Konnichiwa - Ele cumprimentou. Minoru tinha cabelos castanho escuros e muito lisos, que usava firmemente presos no alto da cabeça. Tinha uma espada na cintura, que não parecia estranha para sua idade, pois era um garoto muito grande, e alguém que não o conhecesse poderia dizer que ele tinha 19 anos, talvez.

- Boa tarde - Eu disse em tom evasivo, quase rude, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. - Desculpem-me mas tenho coisas a fazer, então...

- Ah, então até mais, Miyabi.

Mas quando passei por Minoru, o jeito que ele me olhou me fez sentir como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio. E eu simplesmente não sabia o que aquilo significava. Às vezes imagino que o passatempo preferido dos deuses é brincar com nossos destinos e rir de nós.

Me ocupei de tarefas domésticas o resto do dia, Yuya-sama até estranhou eu ajudar tanto na hospedaria em um dia só. Eu simplesmente não queria pensar em nada, só me cansar muito e dormir. Mas quando deitei na cama, veio a conclusão da qual eu não poderia escapar: Ele não voltaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gostariam de ir à Hakone comigo?

Como sempre, Komatsuhime nos pegava de surpresa com suas sugestões. Hakone não ficava muito longe de Edo, e era especialmente famosa pelas suas águas termais.

- A senhora gosta de fontes termais, princesa? - Mariko respondeu. Era impressionante a mudança que havia se operado nela desde a volta de Minoru. Ela tinha engordado um pouco e seu rosto tinha uma expressão mais feliz, a não ser pra mim, que continuava uma expresão estranha de, não sei, um pouco de desprezo? O mais estranho é que quando ela e Minoru estavam juntos, notei que ele não parecia muito animado.

- Ah sim, eu não vou em uma faz muito tempo. Tenho uma amiga que cuida de uma pequena estalagem com ótimas fontes.

Eu suspirei. Não estava muito animada, mas era meu dever seguir a princesa onde ela fosse, apesar de ela não saber disso.

- Eu irei com a senhora, princesa. Nunca fui a fontes termais antes.

- Eu também! Posso levar Ueh...

- Não não, só mulheres, querida! - Komatsuhime cortou em tom brincalhão, afagando os cabelos da filha. - Iremos só nós e Ina-chan. O que seria de mim se tivesse de carregar meu marido para todo canto?

Eu nem imaginava que aquela pequena viagem ia ser muito mais agitada do que eu esperava.


	23. Capítulo 23

- É aqui.

Nós estávamos na frente de uma pequena estalagem perto da estrada. Hakone era um lugar belíssimo, e era bem perto de Odawara, o que me fazia ficar tentada a uma visita.

A dona da estalagem nos recebeu, e depois de conversar alegremente com Komatsuhime, nos indicou os locais da pousada.

- As senhoritas devem estar cansadas, podem tomar banho quando quiserem. Podem aproveitar, pois hoje são as únicas hóspedes!

Nós agradecemos e pensei que provavelmente a princesa ia ali exatamente porque podia fechar a pousada para nós. Mariko parecia orgulhosíssima com o tratamento especial, e Ina estava agitada, querendo ver tudo. Suspirei e fui atrás delas, decidindo que devia aproveitar também aquela oportunidade rara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colocamos kimonos de banho, que são de um tecido bem fino, e a criada abriu a porta para nós entrarmos - sairmos, na verdade. Na nossa frente havia um pequeno lago, com vapor ao redor. Era bem quentinho e agradável.

Ina pulou imediatamente na água na maior felicidade. Eu entrei devagar, ainda incerta, mas como nada me incomodou, fiquei mais relaxada. Era realmente muito bom ficar em uma fonte termal, ainda mais quando é possível ver o Fujiyama e o pôr do sol.

- Lindo, não é, Miyabi-san? - Komatsuhime disse, ao ver que eu contemplava a paisagem. Eu acenei um sim com a cabeça.

Ficamos olhando Ina brincar enquanto Mariko parecia ocupada demais pensando em Minoru para participar de nossa conversa.

De repente, tive um estranho pressentimento.

- Está silencioso demais lá dentro.

- Ah, Miyabi-san, não sei porque toda essa preocupação. Aqui já é silencioso por natureza - Mariko disse finalmente, em tom de exasperação. Ignorei, e me levantei da água para olhar a porta.

E exatamente quando me virei, a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Três homens com espadas na bainha - o líder deles tinha duas - nos observavam e riam malignamente. Ina se agarrou na mãe, com medo. Um deles tinha a espada desembainhada, apontando para a criada, que ele segurava pelos cabelos. A moça chorava, e tinha um machucado no rosto.

- Vejam só, são três. Dá perfeitamente uma para cada um.

Os homens avançaram, e o último deles soltou a criada. "Se você sair daí, você morre", ouvi ele ameaçar. Fui extremamente descuidada em não levar a faca que sempre tinha comigo para o banho, mas agora eu teria que improvisar. Tinha que proteger a princesa a qualquer custo.

- Não se aproximem - Eu me pus entre eles e as outras mulheres, que ainda estavam dentro dágua.

Komatsuhime me olhou como se perguntasse se eu era burra. Mariko tinha a expressão de puro terror, e Ina estava agarrada na mãe, choramingando. O homem da frente me olhou de cima a baixo, e eu estava consciente que estava desarmada, encharcada e usando só um kimono de banho.

- Você vai ser a primeira - O líder dos três homens me agarrou pelos cabelos, me trazendo para junto dele com violência. Eu não gritei. - Vamos ver quanto tempo você consegue manter essa postura de corajosa, sua... ARGH!

O homem deu um berro, pois eu acertei o joelho entre suas pernas, fazendo-o me soltar. Em seguida segurei o punho de sua espada na bainha, chutando-o e usando o impulso para retirá-la.

- PRA DENTRO, AGORA! - Eu gritei para as outras, enquanto aparava a espada do homem à esquerda, que me golpeou sem hesitar. Elas correram imediatamente.

- Pegue elas, seu lerdo! - O homem que me atacava disse para o outro, que estava verificando seu líder no chão. Ele rapidamente se levantou e começou a correr também.

Aproveitei-me da distração do primeiro para afastar sua espada, girar e lhe dar um soco no rosto. Ele ficou atordoado, e corri na direção do segundo, atirando a espada em minha mão. Ela se fincou na parte de madeira da porta a centímetros de seu rosto, e o fez parar. Ele golpeou em minha direção quando me aproximei, acertando só o ar, e agarrei sua mão que segurava a espada, girando para defender o golpe que vinha por trás, pois o primeiro homem tinha me seguido. Puxei o braço que segurava, joguei o segundo homem sobre o primeiro, arranquei minha espada da porta e corri para dentro, fechando a porta. A última coisa que vi foi o líder dos bandidos começar a se levantar.

Aquelas portas de correr não trancavam, eu tinha noção disso enquanto corria pelo vestiário até o próximo corredor. Só tinha tempo até eles se recuperarem para virem atrás de nós.

- Princesa! - Eu gritei, procurando-a. A resposta veio rapidamente, uma porta mais no fundo se abriu.

- Miyabi-san! - Ela exclamou, quando cheguei no quarto e me apoiei sobre os joelhos, tentando retomar o fôlego. - Como você...

- Não é hora pra explicação - Eu cortei rapidamente, a situação era muito alarmante pra conversas. - Nós precisamos de um plano. Não conseguiremos sair daqui se não derrotarmos aqueles homens.

No quarto também estavam a dona da pousada, a criada da pousada, Aoi, Ina e Mariko. Ninguém me respondeu. Eu dei um suspiro impaciente, não conseguiria sair daquela situação sozinha.

- Peguem alguma coisa pesada - Komatsuhime disse de repente, para ninguém em específico, andando rapidamente até o outro lado do quarto onde havia um armário. Comecei a entender mais ou menos o que ela queria fazer.

- Cuide de Ina-chan - Eu disse para Mariko, apesar de que não precisava, pois ela parecia congelada no lugar de tanto medo. Me coloquei ao lado da porta, encostada.

Comecei a ouvir passos no corredor, e pus o dedo nos lábios para que todas fizessem silêncio.

- Elas não podem ter escapado assim tão rápido - Ouvi o homem dizer, logo antes de abrir a porta e btar os pés dentro do quarto.

Era agora. Golpeei de cima para baixo com a espada. Senti seu crânio rachar no encontro de osso com metal, vi seus olhos revirarem nas órbitas, senti seu sangue espirrar em mim. Seu corpo caiu no chão com um baque surdo, mas suas mãos ainda mexiam estranhamente, tendo espasmos.

Peguei a espada do morto e joguei para Komatsuhime, que pegou no ar. Cheguei a pensar em dar a espada para Mariko, mas seria inútil.

- DESGRAÇADA! - Ouvi um dos bandidos restantes gritar, vendo do corredor seu companheiro morto no chão.

Eu não podia mais me esconder atrás da porta, então fiquei de frente, e vi um dos bandidos vir com tudo pra cima de mim, com a espada no alto da cabeça. Pareceu que uma árvore havia caído sobre mim, e me inclinei para trás ao receber o golpe. Logo atrás deste, vinha o líder dos bandidos, pronto para me atacar. Nesse momento senti rajadas de vento do meu lado; eram panelas consideravelmente pesadas, que as criadas jogavam sobre o homem que vinha. Uma delas acertou-o bem na testa, e o fez cambalear.

Senti ser empurrada pra trás, e tive que defender mais dois golpes rápidos antes de levar um chute no estômago, e me dobrei pra frente com a dor.

- Sua vadia, vai pagar muito caro por ter matado um dos nossos... - Ele me chutou de novo e caí deitada no chão, com ele apontando a espada para mim. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ele deu um berro, olhando para o outro lado. Komatsuhime tinha acertado um golpe de espada em suas costas, porém no momento seguinte foi segura pelo outro bandido. - MALDITAS, PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO FICAM Q...??

O homem olhou para mim, começando a vomitar sangue. Eu havia enfiado a espada em seu peito.

- E você vai pagar caro por me subestimar - Eu disse, enfiando a espada mais fundo ainda, até o cabo, sentindo o sangue escorrer entre meus dedos. Então tirei a espada e o joguei no chão.

Ao mesmo tempo, Aoi jogou outra panela no último homem que sobrara, e ele desviou, porém deu chance suficiente para Komatsuhime lhe dar uma cotovelada e se desvencilhar. Ele finalmente resolveu tirar a espada da bainha para atacá-la, mas eu fui mais rápida. Pulei sobre ele e caímos os dois no chão, e apesar de ele conseguir me desarmar, Aoi conseguiu deixá-lo inconsciente batendo um caldeirão em sua cabeça.

Tirei o homem enorme de cima de mim, olhando para as outras, ofegante. Incrivelmente, estávamos sãs e salvas.


	24. Capítulo 24

Olhei para o céu claro, confirmando com satisfação que não choveria naquela noite. Eu esperava a princesa para sairmos para o ano novo, de pé sob uma árvore. Presa no obi de meu bonito kimono azul e branco, Getsumei estava em sua bainha.

Era janeiro de 1599, e já faziam alguns meses desde que o bandido que havia nos atacado em Hakone fora cruelmente executado - Tokugawa podia ser terrível quando enfurecido. Foi concluído que eram apenas bandidos de beira de estrada oportunistas, afinal, foram derrotados por um mero grupo de mulheres. Mas eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas, e minha intuição dizia que alguma coisa a mais estava acontecendo.

Depois daquele episódio, fui reconhecida oficialmente como guarda-costas pessoal da princesa, e eu podia agora carregar minha espada. Mas eu continuava usando kimono feminino, o que talvez me tornasse uma visão inusitada na rua.

- Quem luta de roupão de banho, luta de kimono feminino - Takahara disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Encare como um treinamento. Você sabe que eu poderia fazer o mesmo, mas não faria bem para minha reputação...

E acho que eu devia encarar mesmo, pois é meio difícil se mover com liberdade em um kimono apertado. Mas felizmente, nada mais aconteceu depois daquilo.

Ganhei algum respeito, ou no mínimo atenção, de alguns homens também. Talvez a maioria achasse que eu era um artigo de luxo da princesa, um mero capricho, mas outros agora não me ignoravam mais na rua, e me cumprimentavam mesmo que eu não estivesse com meu mestre.

Tive medo que Komatsuhime ficasse brava por eu nunca ter dito que seu pai havia me posto para segui-la a todo canto, mas ela pareceu encantada. Descobri que Komatsuhime era uma mulher que além de esperta era curiosa, gostava de coisas diferentes, e eu era exatamente esse tipo de coisa. Nossa amizade cresceu muito, até por termos salvo a vida uma da outra aquele dia. Ina também ficou apegada a mim, apesar do medo inicial. Não é todo dia que vemos uma mulher coberta de sangue rachando cabeças.

Mas pelo visto foi uma visão forte demais para Mariko, que se afastou de mim de vez. Não lamentei. Fiquei apenas magoada com sua ingratidão, e agora ela parecia até mesmo ter medo de mim, eu, que a salvei de morrer - ou coisa pior - enquanto ela estava encolhida de medo em um canto. Mas eu ainda a encontrava em festivais e festas, até porque ela era filha de Naomasa-sama.

E encontrava também Minoru, que ela carregava para todo canto como um cachorrinho. Começamos a cultivar uma amizade, apesar da primeira impressão ruim que eu tivera sobre ele. Ele era, na verdade, muito enérgico, engraçado quando queria, apesar de quando estar com Mariko ficar muito quieto, parecendo sempre entediado, a não ser que eu estivesse presente.

Uma vez, tomei coragem de perguntar.

- Fujimiya? - Ele coçou o queixo, parecendo tentar lembrar. - Sim, eu lutei junto com o filho dele ele uma vez, em Ulsan. Matava como um demônio.

Dei um leve sorriso. Keisuke era muito calmo, mas terrível quando enfurecido.

- Porque a pergunta?

- Nada... Era meu conhecido. - Eu disse em tom de quem conclui a conversa. Não queria ter que explicar a situação para ele. Ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha, séria, que não pude decifrar, e depois voltou os olhos para outra coisa. Percebi que Mariko, ao lado, nos observava atentamente.

Depois soube que eles estavam presos por um noivado arranjado, que parecia agradar a Mariko, mas não a ele. Não sei se ela tinha ciúmes, às vezes parecia cega demais por seu amor até mesmo para ver um palmo diante de seu nariz. Mas apesar de tudo, sei que não era idiota.

- Vamos indo, Miyabi-san.

Virei-me e vi Komatsuhime ao lado de seu marido, com Ina segurando sua mão. Ela estava grávida novamente, mas ainda não era possível de ver. A menina me cumprimentou alegremente, e Nobuyuki fez uma mesura respeitosa, que retornei.

Era meu primeiro ano novo fora de casa, e me senti um pouco triste por não poder passar com minha família, mas eu gostava da compania da família de Komatsuhime. Como ela estava com o marido, eu poderia ter sido dispensada de meu dever para uma visita, mas ela insistiu para que eu ficasse e visse o festival de Edo. Apesar de que não era meu primeiro festival lá, pois às vezes me parecia que tinha um todo mês.

Mas esse era magnífico. Tinha muita gente na rua, em seus melhores kimonos, cuidando de seus afazeres de ano novo: encontrar pessoas, visitar o templo, coisas assim. Cheiro de comida pairava no ar, e crianças corriam em todo canto.

- Veja, é Mariko-san...com Minoru-san.- Komatsuhime sorriu para mim, sabendo que estava sendo retundante. Todos nos cumprimentamos, Mariko não parecendo muito feliz.

- Temos de ir ao templo, Uehara-sama... - Ela disse em tom evasivo.

- Ora Mariko, temos o dia inteiro para ir ao templo - Minoru disse, fazendo-a calar.

- Onee-chan, vamos jogar hanetsuki!¹ - Ina puxou a manga de meu kimono, apontando para algumas crianças que jogavam perto de nós. Olhei para seus pais e Nobuyuki acenou com a cabeça, dando permissão. Então tirei Getsumei e joguei para Minoru.

- Cuide disso - Eu disse para ele, enquanto Ina me puxava pela mão. Ele pegou no ar, e suspirou como se lamentasse uma atitude tão infantil. Por um momento realmente senti que era criança de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anoiteceu e todas as lanternas se acenderam, iluminando as ruas como vagalumes. Estávamos saindo do templo quando eu vi alguém que daria tudo para não ver nunca mais.

Minamoto Ichirou. De todos os homens que podiam ter voltado, porque ele tinha que estar ali, são e salvo? Eu tinha alimentado a esperança de que ele morrera na Coréia até então. Ele olhou para nós e acenou levemente a cabeça para Nobuyuki, passando do meu lado a um palmo de mim. Eu sabia que tinha me notado, mas aquele covarde não se atreveria a fazer gracinhas na frente de alguém do clã Sanada.

Mas não senti alívio quando ele passou, senti mais raiva ainda. Alguma coisa estava me incomodando. Depois de alguns passos, pedi licença para a princesa com uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que logo me juntaria a eles. Então, voltei para o templo. Ele parecia me esperar perto do altar.

- Sabia que você viria atrás de mim. Quer saber do moleque Fujimiya, não é?

Não respondi. Se meus olhos pudessem queimar, abririam um rombo atrás da cabeça de Minamoto. Eu ouvira de alguém durante a guerra que o batalhão de Minamoto tinha sido deixado para trás inicialmente na retirada de tropas, assim como os Shimazu e os Fujimiya. E eu não confiava nele.

- Sacheon. - Eu disse, simplesmente.

- Ah, a senhorita acompanhou os fatos atentamente, pelo visto. Quer saber como escapei daquele inferno?

Ele virou-se para mim. Percebi como ele era alto, e olhava para mim de cima para baixo, com um sorriso maligno.

- Uma vez no inferno, não vi porque não aceitar a oferta do demônio pela minha vida.

Tive vontade de quebrar todos os seus ossos.

- Você traiu eles - Eu sibilei.

- Ah, não. Trair é coisa da sua natureza, não da minha... Natsuko.

- NÃO ME CHAME POR ESSE NOME!

Eu berrei, e nem sabia porque. Ouvir aquela voz dizendo aquele nome fez meu próprio espírito reagir, como se me tivessem queimado com ferro em brasa. Meu coração batia descompassado. Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Ah, claro que você sabe disso. Você acredita que ele é seu destino, não é?

E ele se inclinou, ficando bem perto de mim.

- Pois ele está morto. E o seu destino é pagar pelo o que fez, sua vadia. Pagar caro.

Eu já tinha a mão no punho de minha espada.

- Miyabi-san?

Era Minoru. Nós dois nos viramos, e vi que Minamoto também tinha a mão no punho de sua espada.

- O fruto ainda não está maduro... - Ele sussurrou. - Outro dia, quem sabe. - Acenou a cabeça para nós com um sorriso falso e foi embora.

- Está tudo bem? - Minoru se aproximou, com olhar preocupado.

- Está. - Eu respondi, embora minhas mãos até tremessem.

- Você demorou, estávamos te procurando.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando recuperar a calma, olhando para o altar do templo. Queria que os deuses ouvissem meus pensamentos. Pois neles eu jurava a mim mesma que um dia minha espada ia provar do sangue daquele desgraçado.

¹hanetsuki: um tipo de jogo de peteca :P


	25. Capítulo 25

Em abril daquele ano, morreu Maeda Toshiie, o mais respeitado dos cinco regentes. Devo acrescentar que foi uma morte natural e Tokugawa nada teve a ver com isso, apesar de o fato lhe ser favorável. Agora não havia mais ninguém realmente à sua altura para detê-lo.

- Gostaria de mais saquê, senhorita?

Aceitei apenas para ser educada, pois não gostava muito de saquê. Molhei os lábios enquanto prestava vaga atenção à conversa das pessoas à mesa.

Já faziam vários meses desde o acontecido, e quando o ano de 1600 chegou a situação era de hostilidade aberta entre os regentes. De um lado, Tokugawa; do outro, os outros regentes leais ao clã Toyotomi. Mas Tokugawa não estava sozinho; entre seus aliados, estavam tanto homens que lhe juraram lealdade quanto homens que não tinham amor nenhum aos burocratas.

- Miyabi-san está pensativa hoje.

A voz de Minoru me acordou de meus pensamentos. Ele não estava com Mariko hoje.

- Qual o problema em pensar?

- Divida seus pensamentos conosco, oras.

Dei de ombros.

- Não é nada que ninguém nunca tenha pensado.

- Ah, então eu já sei do que fala. - Takahara entrou na conversa. - Souberam que o clã Sanada foi pro outro lado?

Acenei um sim com a cabeça. Nobuyuki estava do lado de Tokugawa, mas seu pai e seu irmão mais novo foram para o lado dos regentes.

- É melhor Tokugawa-sama ter cuidado. O Oeste fica mais forte a cada dia. - Era assim que começávamos a chamar, Exército do Leste e do Oeste. - Ishida deve estar comprando todos. Nossa sorte é que o desgraçado é tão odiado que alguns estão no Leste apenas para pegá-lo. - Takahara disse, com o seu sorriso de bêbado característico.

Ishida Mitsunari era o líder dos burocratas, leal ao falecido Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Ele era um homem detestável, e muitos daimyos o odiavam. Apesar de ser dito que o líder do Oeste era Mori Terumoto, um dos regentes, todos sabiam que era Ishida que estava por trás de tudo.

Takahara continuou falando sobre política, porém eu notava que Minoru não tirava os olhos de mim. Aquilo me perturbou; apesar de no ano anterior ele ter casado com Mariko e ela estar grávida de poucos meses, ele continuava me tratando com preferência, e nos víamos sempre que estava em Edo.

Levantei-me e pedi licença, pois estava cansada. Minoru disse que ia me acompanhar até a hospedaria, exatamente o que eu temia, e Takahara resolveu que ia ficar um pouco mais.

Saímos pela porta do estabelecimento e não haviam muitas pessoas na rua. Eu nem tinha notado que era tão tarde, era para ser apenas uma pequena saída para dar as boas vindas à Minoru, que não vinha para Edo a muitos meses. Caminhamos um pouco sem nada dizer, até perto da hospedaria de Yuya-sama, quando o senti tocar de leve meu braço.

- Miyabi...

Apenas olhei para ele, que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não vai dizer que sentiu minha falta?

Sorri levemente como se achasse uma piada engraçada.

- Minoru-san devia ter cuidado ao falar essas coisas em público. - Apesar de que não havia ninguém na rua para nos ver.

- Bem, eu digo que senti sua falta.

- Minoru-san...

- Não finja que não sabe como eu te olho, Miyabi. Desde que nos conhecemos...

- Pelos deuses, você é casado - Eu cortei, com exasperação. Eu não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo.

- E o que importa? Não me impede. E você não é casada.

- Quem você acha que eu sou?

Minoru me puxou de repente e me beijou. Não vou dizer que foi ruim... Há tanto tempo eu não sabia o que era um beijo, mas foi forçado. Imediatamente me lembrei de Keisuke. Eu o empurrei, limpando a boca com a manga do kimono. Sei que não tinha sentido nenhum, mas sentia como se estivesse traindo Keisuke. Minoru pareceu ofendido, e tentou se aproximar novamente.

- Fique longe de mim - Eu disse agora com raiva, me virando para a hospedaria. Ouvi Minoru dar um breve riso de desdém.

- Ele está morto! Você não vê?

Não me virei. Apenas fechei a porta às minhas costas, deixando-o falar sozinho.


End file.
